Un nuevo Comienzo
by 06kathy12
Summary: Han pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Leslie, las clases siguen su curso normal y Jess pasa las tardes junto a su hermanita en Terabithia, o al menos así era antes de la llegada de un guerrero terabiano quien trae noticias acerca de... Leslie?
1. Chapter 1

"**Un Puente a Terabithia" no me pertenece y si así fuera Leslie estaría muy vivita y junto a Jess :'( ohhh… el final es tan triste gente… ¡Ah! Y una última cosa… y la más importante en realidad (I):**

**Este fic va dedicado a "isabelmasen" quien fue la persona que me motivó a ver esa linda película y me pidió hacer este fic, espero cumplir con tus expectativas querida amiga **

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Capítulo I: El informe de los guerreros caídos

_La historia comienza una vez que han pasado un par de semanas desde la muerte de Leslie, las clases siguen su curso normal en la escuela y Jess comparte sus tardes con su hermanita pequeña en Terabithia._

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos, todas las tardes? –preguntó curioso y un tanto molesto el padre de Jess mientras la familia tomaba once en el comedor una tarde de un día Viernes.

-Nada –se apresuró en contestar la hermanita de Jess, pues le había prometido a su hermano que jamás le revelaría la existencia de Terabithia a nadie, inclusive si eso incluía ocultarle la verdad a su propio padre- es solo que a Jess le gusta caminar un rato antes de volver a casa y bueno… a mí me gusta acompañarlo, ¿No es así Jess?

-Eh… -el castaño la miró un tanto confundido, sin embargo después de unos segundos comprendió que su hermana intentaba encubrirlo- Sí. La verdad no es nada muy interesante… no sé por qué Meibel insiste tanto en acompañarme.

-Es divertido –se defendió la aludida- además así paso más tiempo con mi hermanito…

-Mmm… -el padre de los chicos los miró con desconfianza por unos segundos para después continuar con su merienda.

-Bueno, yo ya terminé con mi comida… -comentó de improviso el chico de cabellos castaños- …me voy a acostar.

-Un momento jovencito –le interrumpió su padre mientras que Jess intentaba escabullirse del comedor- ¿Qué hay de tus deberes?

-Ya los he terminado papa…

-Te equivocas –le corrigió secamente su padre mientras le miraba fríamente- hoy te toca lavar la loza de la once…

-¿Eso significa que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que todos terminen?

-Exactamente, así que mejor te vas sentando de nuevo en la mesa antes de intentar escabullirte por ahí…

El chico de ojos verdes lo miró un tanto molesto por unos segundos antes de sentarse nuevamente en la mesa para esperar a que todos terminasen. Una vez que todos hubieron terminado su comida le dejaron todos los platos repartidos en la mesa, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de llevarlos hasta la cocina. El rey de Terabithia suspiró pesadamente… esa seguramente sería una larga noche, tendría que levantar la mesa y además lavar todos los platos y servicios que hubiesen ocupado esa noche, tenía mucho trabajo por delante… después de todo, eran una familia numerosa. El niño de cabellos castaños miró rápidamente toda la mesa antes de comenzar… ni siquiera se habían dignado en levantar la azucarera o la tetera, simplemente había algunas veces en la cual sentía que abusaban un poco de él.

-No te preocupes hermanito… -el chico aludido giró su vista para ver a quien le estaba hablando y se encontró con su hermana pequeña recogiendo algunos platos que se encontraban sobre la mesa- yo te ayudaré… así podrás acostarte temprano y mañana iremos juntos a Terabithia por la mañana … ¿Mañana volveremos a Terabithia, verdad?

-Claro que sí, Meibel –Jess miró a su hermanita menor por unos segundos y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa- Por cierto… gracias por ayudarme.

-No es nada… -la niña rubia le miró casi emocionada por sentirse parte de la vida de su hermano, por primera vez él estaba compartiendo algo que era suyo con su hermana, compartía ese mundo que había creado hace meses con su mejor amiga Leslie, definitivamente se sentía feliz por ser parte de él y sentía que debía agradecérselo de alguna manera- Yo levanto la mesa Jess… tú lava la loza, ¿Vale?

-Vale

Una vez que ambos hermanos terminaron de levantar y lavar toda la loza de la once se dieron cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, el cielo estaba completamente oscurecido y no se escuchaban ruidos en el interior de su casa. Ambas subieron a tientas a su cuarto para no despertar a sus padres ni a sus hermanas, después de todo, estas tenían un humor de los mil demonios cuando interrumpían su sueño. Se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa y se acostaron después de un bajito "buenas noches" cerraron sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño.

-Señor… Jess –el aludido giró sobre sí mismo mientras tapaba su rostro con su cubrecama para quedarse dormido de una buena vez, sin embargo esa extraña voz seguía molestándolo- Despierte por favor… hay noticias de Terabithia y la reina Leslie que usted debería saber inmediatamente…

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?... ¿O tal vez solo se trataba de un sueño? El chico de ojos verdes se destapó rápidamente y pellizcó una de sus mejillas fuertemente para comprobar que la voz que acababa de escuchar no era parte de un sueño.

-¡Auch! –Se quejó un tanto molesto y a la vez aún más intrigado al descubrir que estaba despierto y que de verdad alguien lo estaba llamando- ¿Quién está ahí?

-Soy un guerrero Terabiano a sus servicios mi Lord… -el chico de cabellos castaños lo miró incrédulo por unos segundos. Frente a él se encontraba, efectivamente, una de esas libélulas con las cuales jugaban Leslie y él, pretendiendo creer que eran fuertes y valientes guardianes de Terabithia.

-¿Pero cómo…? –el muchacho aún se explicaba cómo podría haber llegado una de esas libélulas hasta su casa y lo más importante… hasta su habitación, siendo que había cerrado todas las ventanas y puertas de esta… de seguro que su basta imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-No soy un producto de tu imaginación Lord Jess… -el aludido miró a la pequeña libélula con sus ojos desorbitados mientras intentaba borrar de su mente la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos, un guerrero del tamaño de una libélula que portaba una armadura, un escudo y una afilada espada que lo escrutaba con su miraba. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba, ese pequeño guerrero seguía inmóvil y fijo ante su mirada.

-¿Por qué está aquí… no se supone que solo puedo verlos una vez que llego hasta Terabithia?

-Eso es porque hasta el momento ninguno de nosotros había tenido la necesidad de salir de allí… hasta hoy –respondió un tanto melancólico el fiel guerrero Terabiano.

-Dijiste que tenías noticias de Leslie… -recordó Jess, aún un poco dudoso de mantener una conversación con lo que según él, era un producto de su imaginación- Pero eso no es posible, porque ella está…

-Encerrada en un calabozo y ahora mismo está siendo custodiada por los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad –sentenció secamente, esperando un momento para que el chico pudiese digerir la noticia que acababa de entregarle.

-¡Pero si Leslie murió hace dos semanas! –Exclamó un tanto melancólico y lleno de rabia el muchacho- ¡Yo mismo asistí a su funeral!

-Lo sé señor… pero yo mismo fui testigo de cómo los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad la encerraban en un calabozo subterráneo, tan solo por la razón de ser la reina de Terabithia…

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Leslie está… viva? –preguntó Jess incrédulo.

-Si tan solo me dejase explicarle cómo sucedió todo mi señor…

-Está bien… te escucho.

-El día en el cual usted fue a la capital, Leslie decidió que quería proteger a Terabithia, aún si usted no estaba con ella –un aura negra descendió sobre los hombros de Jess tan solo al recordar el hecho de que justo en el día en el cual, él había decidido salir de excursión a un museo junto a su maestra de música, había sido el día de la muerte de su única y mejor amiga Leslie- Pero no se angustie mi señor, no fue su culpa… si usted hubiese estado junto a ella ese día, lo más probable es que el señor de la oscuridad hubiese encontrado otra oportunidad para capturarla…

-¿Pero… por qué el señor de la oscuridad querría capturar a Leslie? –preguntó intrigado el joven rey.

-Por ser la persona que liberó a todos sus esclavos, más bien al reino de Terabithia por completo, por ser la reina de nuestro mundo y por…

-Pero… ¿Cuándo fue que Leslie… los liberó? -le interrumpió Jess, aún más intrigado que antes.

-El día en el que llegaron a Terabithia y se autoproclamaron como nuestros reyes, las cadenas que nos aprisionaban se desvanecieron poco a poco, hasta liberarnos completamente… entonces supimos que teníamos ante nosotros a nuestros verdaderos reyes.

-¡Espera! –Volvió a interrumpirle el muchacho, mientras intentaba encajar las piezas y asimilar lo que estaba escuchando- Eso no es posible… porque "Terabithia" es un mundo que Leslie y yo inventamos por nuestra propia cuenta, no es real.

-Lord Jess… -habló calmadamente y con parsimonia para intentar calmar al rey de Terabithia y que este entendiese muy bien lo que estaba por decirle- Si bien usted siempre imaginó que nos veía, Leslie no… ella tenía la habilidad de vernos desde un principio… ella siempre supo que éramos reales y no un producto de su imaginación… como usted insinúa.

-¿Y qué hay de Meibel? –Jess dejó por unos segundos sus dudas y comenzó a preguntar con cierta preocupación, por lo que le pudiese suceder a su hermana si todo eso era verdad- ¿Acaso ella también puede verlos? … Si es así, ¿Ella también corre peligro?

-Ella no corre peligro mi Lord –intentó calmarlo la libélula- Y ella… al igual que usted lo hacía antiguamente, nos imagina… más bien, ella imagina las cosas que tú le mencionas que puedes ver, al igual como lo hacían la reina Leslie y usted antiguamente.

-Pero… ¿Desde cuándo puedo verlos… de verdad? –Jess estaba empezando a creer tan solo un poco de lo que estaba escuchando, después de todo había algo de cierto en lo que le relataba la pequeña libélula, Meibel sólo lograba "ver" las cosas que él le decía que viera, al igual como sucedía con Leslie. Además, desde hace un tiempo hasta ese día ya no le costaba tanto trabajo imaginar a los Terabianos, era como si estuviesen allí por su cuenta sin que él tuviese la necesidad de imaginarlos…

-Desde que usted decidió compartir el secreto de nuestro mundo con alguien más, fue cuando adquirió la habilidad de vernos cómo realmente somos… sin embargo Leslie no tuvo que cumplir con esta condición para poder vernos… ella siempre supo que estábamos allí, es por eso que siempre le hablada a usted de nosotros con tal convicción…

-Ahora entiendo porque ella estaba tan entusiasmada cuando le dije que "sí podía verlos"… -Jess abrió su mente, tal como su amiga Leslie le había pedido hace unas semanas y se convenció de que todo lo que estaba pasando era real, Leslie se encontraba en peligro, aún estaba viva… eso era lo más importante, y terminó por aceptar la idea de que Terabithia era real, después de todo… no perdía nada con creer- Entonces… ¿Qué pasó con Leslie? ¿Está bien? Y otra cosa… ¿Por qué el señor de la oscuridad se molestó en disimular su muerte en vez de…? –al chico se le formó un nudo en la garganta tan solo al pensar en la palabra… "asesinarla". Sin embargo después de unos segundos en los cuales tomó un breve respiro para relajarse, pudo continuar con su interrogatorio- no es como si lo hubiese preferido de esa forma, ¡Claro que no!... Es solo que me parece extraño que si Leslie le era un problema para esclavizar a los Terabianos, me pregunto por qué no "se deshizo del problema" en vez de agregarse otro problema más a la lista…

-A Leslie la ha secuestrado el señor de la oscuridad… como le mencioné anteriormente –respondió con paciencia, pues sabía muy bien que las noticias que le traía de Terabithia lo dejarían un tanto impactado y quizás no retendría mucha información en un comienzo- Ella no está muy bien en estos momentos… es por eso que he llegado hasta aquí. Y la razón por la cual el señor de la oscuridad mantiene cautiva a la reina Leslie es porque no le interesa asesinarla, pues puede ser reemplazada rápidamente por una princesa… tal cómo tú lo hiciste, mi lord Jess…

-Mi intención nunca fue reemplazar a Leslie –al razonar las palabras del guerrero, volvió a sentirse culpable por querer reemplazar inconscientemente la compañía de su mejor amiga… pero no, él sabía que no era así, el jamás intentaría reemplazarla… jamás- Yo… no me di cuenta de eso, yo… lo siento.

-No se disculpe Señor, después de todo, gracias a que existe una princesa es que nuestra reina sigue con vida… sin embargo no existe una persona que pueda reemplazar al rey.

-Entiendo… pero, si el señor de la oscuridad tiene el suficiente poder como para acabar con la reina de Terabithia…–Jess comenzaba a entender cada vez más la situación en la cual se encontraba, sin embargo aún habían ciertas cosas que no encajaban- ¿Para qué se tomaría la molestia de capturar a Leslie?

-La reina es el señuelo perfecto para atraerlo usted a su guarida, mi señor –intentó explicarle- él quiere matarlo a usted …

-¿Y… por qué no lo ha intentado aún?

-Si tan solo me dejase explicarle…

-Está bien, no interrumpiré desde ahora, lo siento… -en ese momento Jess se dio cuenta de que desconocía el nombre del guerrero con el cual había estado conversando todo ese tiempo- por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo… esto… nadie se había molestado en preguntarme mi nombre antes –respondió un tanto confundido el- … me llamo Kriss, su alteza.

-Otra cosa Kriss… deja de llamarme "su alteza, mi señor, mi lord" o de cualquier otra forma que sea así de formal –Kriss lo miró con sus pequeños ojos sin comprender la situación. Se supone que dentro de la historia de los reyes de Terabithia, ningún rey le ha dado tan libertad a sus subordinados- tan solo llámame Jess, a partir de este momento seremos amigos… ¿Vale?

-¿Lo… lo dice en serio mi Lord? –le preguntó escéptico y un tanto esperanzado el guerrero Terabiano.

-Claro que sí, por cierto… ¿Qué te dije sobre eso? –Le cuestionó un tanto molesto y a la vez divertido por el nerviosismo que denotaba la pequeña libélula- Sólo llámame Jess… me siento un tanto extraño cuando me llamas de esa forma.

-Como usted quiera… Jess

-Eso está mejor… y no me hables de usted, ¿Vale?

-Está bien… -suspiró resignado Kriss. Después de todo, órdenes son órdenes… - Voy a continuar con mi explicación, si me lo permites, claro…

-Por supuesto, sigue…

-Bueno… como le decía, la razón por la cual el señor de la oscuridad no ha intentado acabar con su vida es debido a una habilidad especial que usted… digo, que tú posees –Jess lo miraba atento a cada palabra que pronunciaba Kriss- Si bien Leslie tiene la capacidad de ver, tú tienes la habilidad de crear… me explico, ¿Recuerdas ocasión en la cual los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad los acorralaron y tú creaste una armadura de acero alrededor de tu mano para defender a la reina Leslie?

-Claro que sí, pero…

-Dentro de nuestro mundo "eso" que tú creaste fue real… y tú lo creaste, al igual que creaste ese puente con tus propias manos en tú mundo, tú puedes crear un castillo, una espada o lo que sea que desees en nuestro mundo, con tan solo usar tú mente –aclaró firmemente el nuevo amigo de Jess- es por esa razón que el señor de la oscuridad no ha intentado asesinarte aún… porque tú eres el único que puede derrotarlo. El verdadero plan del señor oscuro… el espera que tú intercambies tú vida por la de la reina Leslie.

-Espera un momento Kriss… ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? –el chico de cabellos castaños había comenzado a desconfiar del pequeño guerrero, después de todo… ¿Cómo era posible que un guerrero que supuestamente estaba de su parte, estuviese al tanto de tal información y no le hubiese informado antes de que el señor de la oscuridad capturase a Leslie?

-No desconfíes de mí, Jess –le suplicó el fiel guerrero- Cuando los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad se llevaron a la reina Leslie, mis camaradas y yo nos encontrábamos patrullando el sector, por lo que fuimos testigos del momento en el que los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad cortaron la cuerda y se la llevaron. Sin pensarlo dos veces nos fuimos tras secuestradores, sin embargo una vez que llegamos hasta su guarida estos nos estaban esperando y nos tendieron una trampa, nos encerraron en el mismo calabozo en el cual la mantenían cautiva. Ella me informó acerca de los planes y las intenciones del señor de la oscuridad, también me contó acerca de sus habilidades… lo cual lo había descubierto una vez que te vio crear esa poderosa mano de acero para defenderla. Durante su estadía en el escondite del señor de la oscuridad había logrado descubrir muchas cosas y me pidió que no le contase nada a usted… claro que ella no sabía que habían disimulado su muerte para que sus parientes no la siguiesen buscando y estropeasen su plan. Ella creía que sería capaz de encontrar una salida lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiese escapar de allí sin tu ayuda… sin embargo los días pasaron y solo encontraba salidas diminutas, en la cuales solo un guerrero de mi tamaño podría entrar… se volvió cada vez más débil y finalmente a pesar de que ella estaba en contra de mis intenciones no pude seguir obedeciéndole y escapé por una de las salidas secretas que tenía nuestro calabozo para encontrarte y suplicarte que la rescates a pesar de que ese no es su deseo, ella sabe que todo es una trampa pero aun así… yo sé que no podrá resistir mucho más tiempo.

-Entiendo… -el chico ojos verdes estaba completamente decidido en buscar y rescatar a su mejor amiga lo antes posible- ¿Puedes recordar el camino hasta el escondite del señor de la oscuridad?

-Si… ¿Cuándo crees que podamos salir en su búsqueda…? –para el fiel guerrero Terabiano le era difícil acostumbrarse a la informalidad con sus reyes, después de todo, siempre había hablado con parsimonia y formalidad frente a la realeza- ¿… Jess?

-Esta misma noche Kriss, solo dame unos minutos para arreglarme para el viaje –Jess se levantó ágilmente de su cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa para cambiarse y una mochila para llevar ciertas cosas de utilidad para el camino- Por cierto Kriss… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos demoremos en llegar hasta allá?

-Un día o quizás dos si vamos caminando…

-Vaya… se encuentra un poco lejos de aquí –por un segundo la duda acerca de si lo que estaba pasando era real o no, comenzó a carcomer los pensamientos del rey Terabiano. Sin embargo la sola posibilidad de volver a ver a mi mejor amiga Leslie era más fuerte que cualquier duda que pudiese surgir- Pero eso no importa, iremos bien preparados ¿No es así Kriss?

-Por supuesto Jess –respondió un tanto alegre Kriss al ver la fuerte voluntad que reflejaban los ojos del rey Terabiano.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Capítulo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquí terminó el primer capítulo del fic que me pediste… ¿sabes? Me alegro que me hayas pedido a mí este pequeño favor, a decir verdad realmente me ha gustado la peli y aunque no me lo hubieses pedido, creo si yo hubiese visto la peli por mi cuenta también me hubiesen dado ganas de hacer un fic con ella. Espero que te haya gustado el comienzo del fic, no creo que sea uno muy largo… pero intentaré hacerlo lo más interesante y emocionante posible ^^

Nos vemos hasta el próximo cap y ojalá que me dejes un comentario con tu opinión de él, para saber si te ha gustado o no, pliss (:

Eso… bye ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

"**Un puente a Terabithia" no me pertenece y esta historia es un regalo a mi fiel lectora isabelmasen, espero que la disfrutes ^^**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Capítulo II: La partida

En un dormitorio tan solo iluminado por la luz que reflejaba la luna, se encontraba un pequeño muchacho de tez blanquecina y aspecto inofensivo comenzó a revolver entre el desorden habitual de su cuarto, en busca de algo útil para llevar a su excursión. Procuraba no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su hermanita, después de todo, en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna buena explicación para justificar el hecho de estar despierto a esas horas con su ropa de excursión.

-Si me permites Jess… -habló el pequeño Terabiano una vez que el chico de cabellos castaños había encontrado una mochila lo suficientemente cómoda, ancha y práctica en la cual pudiese llevar algunas cosas para el camino- quisiera darte un consejo acerca de lo que puedes llevar.

-Por mí está bien, la verdad es que no tengo idea de qué se supone que deba llevar…

-Pues la verdad es que no tiene que llevar nada como artillería pesada o herramientas de combate…

-Pero se supone que vamos a rescatar a Leslie, ¿No es así? –objetó confundido Jess.

-Si bien, eso es verdad –coincidió Kriss por un momento, mientras buscaba la mejor manera de hacerle entender al joven rey las razones de sus preposiciones- Usted puede crear, como le te he dicho anteriormente, lo que sea que imaginéis; sin embargo esta "habilidad especial" que posees tiene un pequeño inconveniente…

-¿Cuál es ese Kriss?

-Todos los objetos que puedas crear con tu mente solo surtirán efecto en nuestro mundo, nuestras infraestructuras, en nuestros ciudadanos y hasta en nuestros enemigos… sin embargo no tendrán mayor efecto en personas de tu mundo o cualquier otra cosa que haga referencia a este… ¿Lo entiendes?

-Creo que sí… -Jess intentaba asimilar y dar un orden a las palabras que había escuchado para darles algún sentido. Hasta que por fin, después de un par de minutos, comprendió a lo que se refería su nuevo amigo- En ese caso… si yo creo un arco con unas cuantas flechas y se las lanzo a un conejo de nuestro mundo… no le hará el mayor daño, ¿No es así?

-Exactamente –apremió Kriss mientras agradecía al cielo que el pequeño rey lo hubiese entendido tan rápidamente.

-Pero si la lanzo a algún Terabiano… sí le hará daño, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –preguntó curioso el muchacho de ojos claros.

-Por supuesto, no es que estés pensando en hacer algo de ese estilo, ¿Cierto Jess?

-Claro que no –negó rápidamente el joven rey un tanto molesto por la suposición errada del pequeño Terabiano- Solo quería comprobar un punto…

-Ajá…

-Bueno… una última pregunta

-Dime… -el pequeño guerrero lo miró un tanto aburrido. _¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir hablando de un mismo tema? -Se preguntaba el pequeño Terabiano un tanto hastiado de estar respondiendo constantemente las preguntas del muchacho- ¿Es que acaso no le había quedado claro con la primera explicación? No es que yo sea muy impaciente explicando cosas pero… he estado explicándole toda la noche acerca de miles de temas que desconocía… lo cual era prácticamente todo lo referente a nuestro mundo… casi parecía que lo ignoraba por completo a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo en él, simplemente mi paciencia tiene un límite… espero que el rey no lo sobrepase tan rápidamente… No quiero faltarle el respeto pero si sigue así… _

-En el caso de que quisiera crear comida o algo para beber… ¿Me serviría?

-La verdad es que no lo había pensado antes Jess… -_"Ok, debo admitir que ahora acaba de hacer una pregunta inteligente… -pensó resignado la pequeña libélula."__**- **_Pero si lo pensamos detenidamente… si tú eres el verdadero rey de Terabithia, tal como yo creo, entonces eres parte de nuestro mundo –razonó lentamente el guerrero- en ese caso lo que sea que puedas crear debería surtir efecto en ti también… ¿Por qué no haces una prueba?

-¿Una prueba dices? –Jess lo miró confundido por un momento, sin embargo después de pensarlo por un par de segundos y observar la expresión de fastidio del pequeño Terabiano, comprendió rápidamente a lo que se refería- ¡Ah!... Te refieres a…

El joven rey imaginó rápidamente un vaso de zumo de naranja en una copa de plata, después de todo, si podía crear lo que quisiese iba a aprovechar esa ventaja. Acercó la copa de plata a sus labios y comenzó a tomar pausadamente el zumo que esta contenía… ¡Y surtía efecto! Sintió sus labios mojarse por el contacto del líquido que los humedecía paulatinamente, además después de vaciar totalmente su contenido se sintió un tanto satisfecho y refrescado por el zumo. Una vez que terminó de beber el jugo de naranja se limpió los labios con la manga de su chaqueta y sonrió con autosuficiencia, después imaginó cómo desaparecía la copa de plata para no preocuparse más por ella.

-Funcionó –anunció triunfante Jess con sus ojos claros brillando bajo la luz de la luna, que se infiltraba en la habitación.

-Genial… tal y cómo yo había pensado –la pequeña libélula se sentía realmente aliviada… eso confirmaba el hecho de que él era su legítimo rey, además esta habilidad les sería de mucha utilidad en el futuro, sobre todo al momento de ayudar a la reina Leslie.

-En ese caso… -continuó el chico de cabellos castaños, mientras descargaba su mochila de sus hombros para soltarla vagamente en el suelo- creo que no necesitaré llevar nada después de todo…

-Al menos de esa manera podremos ir ligeros y sin preocupaciones, ¿No lo crees, Jess?

-Es mejor así… -Jess dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la salida de su dormitorio, decidido a buscar y traer, cómo sea, de vuelta a su querida amiga Leslie- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí Kriss, no quiero hacer esperar más tiempo a Leslie.

-Pero… -objetó Kriss- ¿Qué hay de tu hermana y tus padres?

-Se quedarán aquí, no tienen por qué venir conmigo… de cualquier forma no creo que me crean si les digo que Leslie está viva…

-No me refería a eso Jess… -le interrumpió el Terabiano secamente- No estarás en tu casa por unos cuantos días y creo que al menos deberías dejarle una nota a tus padres informándoles que estarás bien y cosas por el estilo…

-No lo había pensado Kriss… -admitió el joven rey- pero creo que tienes razón, si no les dejo una nota quizás crean que me escapé de casa o algo por el estilo…

Jess se dirigió hasta su escritorio y arrancó una página de su cuaderno de matemáticas y escribió una pequeña nota en él, ordenó superficialmente su cama y dejó la nota encima de esta para que en el momento en el cual sus padres fuesen a despertarlo, encontrasen la nota escrita por él.

"_Querida familia:_

_Voy a ir de excursión con la familia de un amigo, nos quedaremos a acampar en un sector no muy alejado de aquí y lo más probable es que nos quedemos unos dos o tres días en ese lugar, lo siento por no avisarles antes… nos vemos, Jess." _

-¿De verdad crees que con esa explicación tan vaga tus padres van a quedar tranquilos? -le interrogó un tanto dudoso de la efectividad de la nota el pequeño guerrero.

-Tendrán que estarlo… porque no pienso seguir inventando explicaciones para que lo estén.

-Bueno… en ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

-Sí… -coincidió el rey de Terabithia- además ya es cerca de la media noche, hora ideal para una fuga…

-Ajá…

Ambos Terabianos salieron a tientas por la entrada principal de la casa de Jess, procurando no hacer el menor ruido que los delatase. Una vez que lograron salir de allí, el chico de ojos verdes en vez de seguir al pequeño Terabiano se dirigió hasta la casa donde vivían los padres de su amiga, después de todo, al ser sus vecinos no le costaría hacerles una visita para preguntarles por una pequeña duda que le había surgido. _Si lo que tengo en mente es así… -reflexionaba el joven rey, sin darse cuenta de que el pequeño guerrero intentaba captar su atención de todas las maneras posibles para avisarle que ese no era el camino por el cual se encontraba su amiga- Entonces podré creerle completamente a Kriss el hecho de que Leslie aún este viva… solo espero que el papa y mama de Leslie aún sigan despiertos _Cuando terminó de ordenar sus pensamientos, Jess pudo notar cómo el pequeño Terabiano perdía lentamente la paciencia al notar que él no le prestaba atención.

-¿Qué ocurre Kriss? –preguntó de improviso Jess.

-Jess… -el guerrero Terabiano respiró profundamente para recuperar la paciencia perdida- he intentado decirte en todos los medios posibles que ése NO ES EL CAMINO por el cual llegamos hasta el escondite del señor de la oscuridad…

-Lo sé Kriss… no tienes para qué exasperarte de esa forma.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

-Antes de ir a buscar a Leslie debo comprobar algo con sus padres… descuida Kriss, no tardo.

-Como digas… -Kriss decidió quedarse esperando a la salida de la casa de Jess, después de todo ése era un asunto privado del joven rey, él no debía entrometerse.

Al llegar a la casa de Leslie, Jess notó que había una luz azulada que provenía de una de las ventanas de la infraestructura. El chico de cabellos castaños suspiró un tanto aliviado, al menos no habría despertado a los padres de su mejor amiga. Se acercó cauteloso hasta la entrada principal y llamó tímidamente a la puerta, al cabo de un par de minutos salió el padre de Leslie con una bata puesta encima de su piyama.

-Oh… eres tú –comentó un tanto distraído el padre de Leslie- que curiosa visita, jovencito. ¿Por qué has llegado a nuestra casa a estas horas, acaso es algo tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

-Yo, lo siento señor –se disculpó rápidamente- pero es que tenía una pregunta que hacerle respecto a Leslie…

-Ah… ya veo –el padre de Leslie hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano para invitar a entrar a su casa al pequeño amigo de su hija- ¿Qué te parece si entramos un momento para conversar de mi hija? –Le propuso un tanto melancólico al recordarla- Hace frío aquí afuera…

-No se preocupe señor, tan solo quisiera hacerle una simple pregunta, mis padres se preocuparán si tardo mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón… entonces, en ese caso ¿Cuál era la pregunta de la cual querías hablarme?

-No quisiera que tomase a mal mi pregunta señor, pero es muy importante para mí saber si encontraron el cuerpo de Leslie en el rio o si el funeral fue tan solo simbólico –el padre de Leslie miró extrañado al muchacho que alguna vez había sido amigo de su única hija. "_Qué niño tan extraño –pensó un tanto confundido- ¿Por qué querría saber una cosa así?" _Sin embargo después de pensarlo unos segundos comprendió en parte la razón de esta pregunta, por lo que se tranquilizó y trató de contestarle al menor con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-Escucha Jess… yo sé que es difícil aceptar que Leslie ya no está con nosotros, créeme que a mi esposa y yo fuimos los que más nos resistimos en creerlo –Jess miraba al adulto un tanto molesto, ¿Acaso no pensaba responderle su pregunta? Y si después de todo… ¿Esa charla emotiva que estaba empeñado en comenzar fuera tan solo para desviarlo del tema?

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa señor pero… eso ya lo sé, a mí también me costó convencerme de que así era pero, ahora solo quisiera saber ese detalle si no le es mucha molestia.

-Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo… al fin y al cabo, Leslie te tenía mucho cariño... Bueno, la verdad es que los policías no fueron capaces de localizar su cuerpo, tienen la teoría de que el rio la arrastró en cuanto cayó en el…

-Pero… -en ese momento, todas las narraciones de Kriss le parecieron totalmente ciertas y una enorme ansiedad se apoderó de él, en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en su querida amiga sufriendo en un calabozo del señor de la oscuridad. No podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo en buscar pruebas de que lo que estaba pasando era real, debía partir en ese mismo instante a buscarla- Muchas gracias papa de Leslie, muy buenas noches.

-Buenas noches jovencito –el padre de la mejor amiga de Jess dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación y cerró la puerta despacio mientras sentía unos pequeños y rápidos pasos alejarse de su hogar. _"¿En qué estará pensando ese muchacho? –se preguntó a sí mismo un tanto intrigado por el extraño comportamiento del chico."_

-¡Ya llegué Kriss! –anunció Jess elevando un poco la voz para que su amigo pudiese escucharle.

-¿Qué tal todo Jess, listo para irnos?

-Más listo que nunca Kriss –respondió totalmente entusiasmado el joven rey- Vamos, ¿Por dónde es el camino?

-El camino para llegar al escondite del señor de la oscuridad es simple, tan solo debemos seguir por el rió unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar a una pequeña colina, después…

-… Después me lo contarás –terminó la frase el chico de ojos claros, un tanto divertido por la expresión de fastidio que tenía el pequeño guerrero al haberlo interrumpido- Disculpa Kriss, pero si me dices todo el recorrido en este momento, no seré capaz de recordarlo después… tan solo dejaré que tú me guíes, ¿Vale?

-Como quieras… -_"En ese caso no deberías haberme preguntado, en primer lugar –pensó un tanto molesto Kriss, ante la falta de cortesía de su amigo" _

-Otra cosa Kriss…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Es necesario que viajemos por tierra?

-No te entiendo Jess… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que tal vez… pueda crear una pequeña nave en la cual viajemos hasta el escondite del señor de la oscuridad… así tardaremos menos tiempo de lo que deberíamos y ahorraremos energías, ¿Qué opinas?

-Es una interesante idea Jess… pero olvidas un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cuál es ese?

-El hecho de que el señor de la oscuridad tiene espías en el cielo también, ¿Recuerdas esas aves que los atacaban constantemente cuando intentaban defender el fuerte de Terabithia?

-Oh… claro, ya me acuerdo…

-Pero podrías otra cosa para movilizarte más rápido, ¿No te parece?

-¡Tienes razón! –Exclamó entusiasmado el joven rey- en ese caso… ¿Una moto estará bien?

-Supongo que sí…

-En ese caso, ¡Así será! –El chico de cabellos castaños comenzó a imaginar una pequeña pero moderna motocicleta de color negro, con líneas blancas y rojas a lo largo de esta. Jess admiró por unos segundos su creación con un rastro de orgullo en sus ojos, para después montarse rápidamente en esta y echarla a andar- Kriss… ¿Mis padres o mis hermanas, serán capaces de escuchar el motor de la motocicleta?

-La verdad es que si alguien de tu familia es capaz de escucharlo… lo más probable que esa persona será tú hermana Jess… recuerda que ella es la princesa de Terabithia, es parte de nuestro mundo.

-En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos lo antes posible…

El joven rey de Terabithia se alejó rápidamente de su casa para evitar así despertar a su hermanita y después de que decidió que ya se había alejado lo suficiente de su hogar bajó la velocidad para que la libélula que viajaba junto a él no se cansase tan rápido, después de todo, aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

-¿Por qué no viajas conmigo? –Sugirió de improviso Jess, al notar el esfuerzo que hacía Kriss por estar a la misma velocidad con la cual andaba la motocicleta- No será de mucha ayuda que llegues cansado a rescatar a Leslie, ¿No lo crees?

-Supongo… que no me vendría mal descansar un poco… después de todo el haber viajado sin descanso hasta tu casa me dejó un tanto cansado.

El joven rey de Terabithia imaginó un pequeño compartimiento, en el cual su amigo Kriss pudiese descansar durante el viaje, una vez que estuvo listo, Jess le hizo unas cuantas señales al pequeño guerrero para que se subiera en el compartimiento que había creado justo al lado del manubrio de la motocicleta, para que así pudiese guiarle todo el camino. Sin pensarlo dos veces Kriss se subió a la motocicleta del muchacho y empezó a darle indicaciones hacia dónde debía dirigirse.

-Espéranos Leslie… -mascullaba Jess entre dientes- ya estamos en camino…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Capítulo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dejen comentarios plisss! U_U


	3. Chapter 3

"**Un Puente a Terabithia" no me pertenece y no saco provecho de esta historia más que entretenerme un rato y hacer más llevaderos mis ratos de ocio… viva el ocio! xD **

***Cada capítulo de este fic es un regalo a isabelmasen ^^***

**Un Nuevo Comienzo **

Capítulo III: Trabajo en equipo

Jess había viajado a toda velocidad en su motocicleta durante toda la noche y unos pequeños rayos de sol comenzaron a anunciar la llegada del alba, cuando el joven rey de Terabithia comenzó a sentir que el sueño lo estaba derrotando por completo y perdía la noción del tiempo en ciertas ocasiones, al igual que la estabilidad con la cual se desplazaba.

-Jess… creo que deberíamos parar para descansar un poco, si llegamos tan cansados al escondite del señor de la oscuridad no creo que seamos capaces de enfrentarlo en batalla…

-Tienes razón Kriss… pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo que llegar lo antes posible hasta el lugar donde mantienen cautiva a Leslie, no me detendré hasta llegar a su lado.

El chico de cabellos castaños continuó su marcha incansablemente por un par de minutos más hasta que llegó inevitablemente a su límite, se quedó dormido en la motocicleta mientras esta seguía su curso, desestabilizándose por completo y cayendo hacia un lado del camino arrastrando consigo al joven que se encontraba sumido en el sueño y al pequeño guerrero que se encontraba en esta, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo debido a la rapidez con la cual sucedieron los hechos. La motocicleta detuvo su motor después de unos segundos al no tener a un usuario que lo mantuviese andando, atrapando con su peso el cuerpo de Jess. La pequeña libélula salió lentamente del asiento extra en el cual estaba aprisionado y miró con cierta ternura al joven rey. _Definitivamente Leslie significa mucho para este chico… -pensó un tanto conmovido por el gigantesco esfuerzo del pequeño en intentar salvar a su amiga- será mejor que vaya por ayuda… no podré sacar esa pesada máquina del cuerpo de Jess, así que mejor me pongo en marcha._ Kriss desapareció entre los árboles que rodeaban al rio en busca de algún Terabiano que le pudiese ayudar, por mientras que el joven rey de Terabithia dormía plácidamente debajo de la motocicleta que él mismo había creado hace unas horas, sin poder volver del sueño por más que su subconsciente lo pidiese a gritos, por dos razones en específico, la primera era simple, no podía perder tiempo descansando en el bosque mientras Leslie seguía atrapada en aquél escondite del señor de la oscuridad y la segunda pero no menos importante, el peso de la motocicleta lo estaba aplastando y su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarle entre sueños el dolor que esto le provocaba, especialmente al momento de respirar.

0_0

En la casa de Jess, su hermana estaba despertando lentamente debido a los rayos de sol que se infiltraban en su cuarto. Después de unos segundos batallando por conciliar nuevamente el sueño recordó algo que había escuchado en la noche, le pareció que su hermano estaba hablando entre sueños ya que no paraba de hacer preguntas al aire y podría jurar haber escuchado que alguien le respondía. _"Quizás sea que mantiene conversaciones consigo mismo mientras duerme –pensó divertida la inocente niña-."_ Sin embargo después recordó que una vez que se acostumbró a los susurros de su hermano y se quedó dormida, algo había logrado despertarla nuevamente en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, no estaba segura, pero creía haber escuchado el sonido del motor una motocicleta arrancar en la entrada de su casa… pero era algo de poca importancia, de seguro habría sido una moto de la carretera que hacía mucho ruido y por eso sintió como si hubiese pasado justo en frente de su casa. Decidió dejar atrás esos pensamientos y levantarse rápidamente para ir cuanto antes a Terabithia, estaba ansiosa por volver.

-Jess… -dijo suavemente mientras se destapada y se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse a la de su hermano- ¡Vamos, levántate! Ayer prometiste que iríamos a Terabithia juntos otra vez, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Al llegar hasta al cuarto de su hermano se dio cuenta de que este no se encontraba allí, en vez de eso se encontró con una nota que no explicaba claramente a dónde se había ido ni tampoco especificaba con quién.

-Pero… en ese caso –"¿Será que Jess se fue con esa familia en la noche? –Se preguntó recordando el sonido de la motocicleta que creyó escuchar mientras dormía- Bueno… aunque Jess no esté aquí, eso no significa que yo no pueda ir a Terabithia, ¿Cierto?

La princesa de Terabithia se vistió rápidamente y despertó a sus padres que aún se encontraban durmiendo en su cuarto, les preguntó si podía ir a jugar un rato y estos sin estar completamente despiertos le dijeron que sí para que no los siguiera molestando.

-Por cierto… -dijo Meibel en el marco de la puerta, antes de irse a Terabithia- Jess se fue de excursión con una familia de un amigo, dejó una nota en su cama antes de irse… se las voy a dejar en la mesa del comedor, ¿Vale?

-Si… si… claro –le respondió su madre entre sueños sin entender muy bien lo que le habían dicho.

Una vez que salió de su casa miró su reloj para calcular cuánto tiempo tendría antes de volver a almorzar junto a su familia, eran a penas las ocho de la mañana, por lo que tendría bastante tiempo para jugar en Terabithia. Una vez que cruzó el puente no estaba muy segura de qué se suponía que debería ver, así que se imaginó las mismas cosas que le decía su hermano que habían en él y sin más complicaciones se dispuso a jugar amenamente en la fortaleza que habían creado Leslie y su hermano hace un tiempo atrás.

0_0

Después de unas cuantas horas en las cuales Jess no pudo evitar dormir profundamente sin que ningún ruido o golpe, por más fuerte que fuese, lograse despertarlo; despertó un tanto somnoliento en un lugar un tanto apartado del río, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor anunciando que ya había avanzado gran parte del día, desde que él se quedó dormido. Al intentar levantarse un fuerte dolor en el estómago lo obligó a retorcerse en su lugar y volver a acostarse _"¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –Se preguntó intrigado el joven rey Terabiano- ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí…? Y lo más importante… ¡¿Por qué no estoy en mi motocicleta camino al escondite del señor de la oscuridad para rescatar a Leslie?" _Con este último pensamiento, Jess se dio a sí mismo la fuerza para resistir el dolor en su estómago y sentarse para buscar con la mirada a su amigo Kriss, sin embargo no lograba encontrarlo.

-Esperen un segundo aquí mientras le explico lo sucedido al rey Jess –escuchó unos susurros entre uno de los arbustos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-¿Kriss? –Preguntó en altavoz para que así su amigo pudiese escucharle- ¿Estás ahí?

-Jess… por fin has despertado –comentó con una sorpresa fingida en su tono de voz el pequeño guerrero Terabiano.

-Kriss, ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ? –preguntó un tanto exasperado por estar perdiendo el tiempo descansando un tanto alejado de la ruta principal.

-No te alteres por favor, Jess… -le pidió amablemente- lo que sucedió fue que tú te quedaste dormido mientras manejabas tu motocicleta en un inútil empeño por llegar hasta el escondite el señor de la oscuridad sin descansar tan solo un poco durante el viaje… -le reprimió Kriss con un tono un tanto paternal- por lo que la moto cayó encima de ti y yo fui por ayuda para sacarla de encima de tu cuerpo, ya que te estaba aplastando y tú no parecías notarlo al estar sumido en tu profundo y NESECITADO sueño.

-Vale, vale… no falta que me hables así de todos modos –comentó un tanto avergonzado por el hecho de que fuese su culpa el hecho de que se encontrasen en esa situación- Por cierto… ¿Quién te ayudo?

-Terabianos por supuesto –le respondió como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-Ah… sí, claro…. Entonces, ahora que he descansado lo suficiente creo que es hora de partir, ¿No te parece?

-Antes de eso hay algo que me gustaría proponerte… no, más bien es algo como un aviso.

-¿De qué se trata Kriss?

-Desde que salí del calabozo he tenido una idea en mente… pero ahora tras el pequeño incidente que tuvimos, creo que se ha convertido en una necesidad. –comenzó a explicar lentamente- Creo que debemos llevar refuerzos con nosotros Kriss, es más que seguro que el señor de la oscuridad no se enfrentará solo en contra de nosotros dos, lo más probable es que en un comienzo mande a sus subordinados a capturarnos y evitar que salvemos a la reina Leslie, por lo que creo una NECESIDAD que llevemos a unos cuantos guerreros de confianza con nosotros.

-Creo que tienes razón Kriss… -reflexionó el chico de cabellos castaños- pero no conozco a ningún otro guerrero que no seas tú… la verdad es que tú sabes que soy un poco nuevo en todo esto.

-No te preocupes por eso Jess… me he tomado la libertad de buscar a unos cuantos conocidos mientras descansabas, ellos son realmente fuertes y me ayudaron a sacar esa motocicleta de encima de tu cuerpo.

-Genial… ¿Dónde están ahora esos guerreros?

-Están esperando a que yo les dé la orden, de que pueden pasar.

-Llámalos entonces…

-Pueden salir muchachos… -anunció Kriss.

Tras un par de segundos se escuchó un ruido proveniente del mismo arbusto en el cuál había escuchado la voz de Kriss anteriormente y un gran grupo de doce pequeñas libélulas guerreras aparecieron de este y se dirigieron hasta dónde se encontraba su rey para presentarse ante él.

-Este es el mejor escuadrón de toda Terabithia –informó orgulloso Kriss al joven rey que los miraba un tanto sorprendido por la cantidad de soldados que había logrado agrupar mientras dormía- Serán de mucha ayuda en nuestra misión.

-Muchas gracias muchachos… es muy importante para mí que logremos nuestra meta, así que espero que cada uno de ustedes de lo mejor de sí, ¿Está bien?

-Si Señor –respondieron los guerreros al unísono.

-Y… otra cosa Jess.

-Dime Kriss.

-Me encontré con una trol en el camino… me dijo que nos ayudaría, aunque en realidad yo no le pedí que lo hiciera. Ella nos esperará en el escondite del señor d la oscuridad, si fuésemos con ella seríamos un blanco fácil, sin embargo si ella va primero y los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad creen que está sola no la verán como un mayor peligro, ella se camuflará junto a los árboles hasta que necesitemos su ayuda, ¿Está bien así, Jess?

-Claro que sí… Eres sorprendente Kriss, muchas gracias.

-No es para tanto Jess, solo cumplo con mi deber…

-Aun así…-se quejó el joven rey- bueno, ya es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha, ¡Vamos Kriss, muchachos!

-¡Sí señor!

El chico de ojos verdes buscó con la miraba su motocicleta y la encontró recostada en contra de unos arbustos, se acercó rápidamente y con un gesto invitó a Kriss para que se subiera en ella junto a él, en el asiento especial que había creado para él. Partieron a toda velocidad y la mantuvieron por unos minutos hasta que Jess se dio cuenta de que los guerreros no podían seguirle el paso, por lo que redujo la velocidad y la mantuvo constante una vez que se dio cuenta de que los Terabianos podían seguirle el ritmo.

-Por cierto Kriss… hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte

-¿De qué se trata Jess?

-Hay algo que me ha estado incomodando pero hasta ahora no le había tomado mayor importancia…

-¿Es acerca de lo que dije acerca de tu hermana, cierto?

-Exacto… si ella solo puede ver lo que yo le digo que veo, entonces… ¿Cómo sería posible que ella se diese cuenta del sonido del motor de la motocicleta cuando nos fuimos en la noche?

-Eso es algo complicado Jess…

-¿Cómo así?

-Verás… si bien lo que has dicho es verdad, también es verdad que ella es parte de Terabithia al ser la princesa por lo que ella también debería tener una habilidad especial, como la tuya o la de Leslie…

-¡¿Ella también puede crear cosas en Terabithia? –le preguntó alterado ante la sola posibilidad de que el señor de la oscuridad la considerara una amenaza por eso y también se encontrase en peligro a causa de eso.

-No… los "dones" no se pueden repetir, son exclusivos de cada persona que los tiene, a no ser que haya una forma de conseguir esa habilidad.

-No entiendo…

-Te explicaré lo mejor que pueda… -le prometió el pequeño guerrero para calmarlo un poco- Escucha, si bien Leslie tiene la habilidad natural para vernos, y tú puedes ver lo mismo que ella, eso es porque tú hiciste "algo" que te dio un poder, si bien parecido al de la reina Leslie, no es el mismo...

-No comprendo…

-¿Me dejarías terminar lo que estoy explicando en primer lugar? –le preguntó algo molesto por las continuas interrupciones del joven rey.

-Sí, lo siento…

-Bueno, como te decía tú "visión" no es la misma a la de la reina Leslie –continuó Kriss con su explicación- Ella es capaz de ver todos los reinos ocultos que existan en las diferentes partes del mundo tan solo abriendo su mente a las posibilidades, en cambio tú puedes vernos gracias a esa "condición" que cumpliste… tú sabes, cuando compartiste nuestro mundo…

-Creo que estoy comenzando a entender…

-… Por lo que tu habilidad para vernos nunca será tan perfecta como la de la reina Leslie, de hecho hay muchas cosas de nuestro mundo que aún no puedes ver…

-¿Cómo qué, Kriss?

-Por ejemplo, hay unos cuantos lugares secretos de Terabithia que solo pueden ser vistos por la reina Leslie o alguna persona que haya sido autorizada por ella…

-Creo que entendí a lo que te refieres… en ese caso, es posible que mi hermana también pueda ver, pero al igual que yo solo ciertas cosas… las… ¿Esenciales?

-Exactamente… como por ejemplo, puedes ver a los Terabianos, nuestras casas, tu reino, nuestro hogar en sí… pero aun así hay muchos lugares privilegiados para el que tenga el don de la visión.

-En ese caso… ¿Cuál sería el don de Meibel? –le preguntó curioso el chico de cabellos castaños.

-No lo sé… pero en el caso de que fuese el don de "escuchar" o algo parecido, debíamos ser precavidos.

-Ahora entiendo, gracias Kriss.

0_0

-Princesa Meibel, ¿Qué está haciendo sola en Terabithia?… ¿Acaso no sabe que es peligroso venir a Terabithia sin la protección del rey Jess? Nos disgustaría mucho que el señor de la oscuridad le hiciera daño al estar sola indefensa…

La niña de cabellos dorados se giró para ver quién le estaba hablando, sin embargo no podía distinguir a nadie, buscó entre los árboles y los arbustos de alrededor sin embargo solo lograba ver las cosas que su hermano le había mencionado anteriormente.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó un tanto temerosa al pensar que quizás se trataba de un intruso que había llegado a Terabithia por su propia cuenta.

-Soy una ninfa de Terabithia, no se asuste por favor… yo solo quiero ayudarla.

-¿Cómo te llamas amiga? –Le preguntó ahora un poco más tranquila al escuchar que era parte de Terabithia, y no era un intruso como ella había supuesto en un principio-¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en frente de usted, pero no me puede ver ya que no posee la misma habilidad que tiene la reina Leslie… pero podría conseguir una habilidad parecida a la de ella, como lo hizo su hermano, el rey Jess. Me llamo Drizel su alteza…

-Qué lindo nombre tienes Drizel –le alagó contenta Meibel al hacer una nueva amiga- pero no entiendo lo que me quieres decir… ¿Qué debería hacer para poder verte?

-La condición para adquirir la habilidad de vernos es diferente en cada persona, en tu caso lo que debes hacer es…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Capítulo oOoOoOoOoOo

¡Muajajaja! ¡Qué mala soy! ¿No lo creen? Jejeje, bueno, hasta ahí he dejado el cap, espero que les guste y haya aclarado las dudas del anterior cap… muxas gracias por los review, me animan muxo a seguir.

Un beso a todos ^^

Pd: me dejarían reviews por favor?


	4. Chapter 4

"**Un Puente a Terabithia" no me pertenece y esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, es un regalo para una fan de "Vuelcos Inesperados" isabelmasen, espero que lo disfrutes ^^ **

**Aps, y muchas gracias a dil neville y a isabelmasen por apoyarme en este fic :)**

**** **_**el texto escrito así y con negrita significa que son pensamientos ajenos a los del individuo que los escucha** **_

**¿Qué quiere decir eso?... pues averígüenlo en este capítulo ^^**

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Capítulo IV: El escondite del señor de la oscuridad

-La condición para adquirir la habilidad de vernos es diferente en cada persona, en tu caso lo que debes hacer es… más complicada que la condición que tuvo que cumplir tu hermano, se trata de un desafío y si no logras superarlo perderás todo contacto que alguna vez tuviste con nuestro mundo… tu don, tus recuerdos, todo.

-Está bien, de todas formas jamás podré ser parte realmente de Terabithia si no puedo verles… además estoy segura de que podré hacerlo, puedo hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ser capaz de verles.

-En ese caso te diré qué es lo que tienes que hacer… -accedió la misteriosa ninfa Terabiana- Debes ser capaz de poner tu propia habilidad a prueba, si lo logras serás capaz de vernos…

-No entiendo Drizel… ¿Cómo se supone que haré algo como eso? Además ni siquiera conozco mi habilidad de todo, te puedo escuchar a ti pero…

-Tienes el don de "escuchar" sin embargo a diferencia de lo que puede escuchar los reyes de Terabithia tu puedes escuchar mucho más de lo que ellos lograrán escuchar…

-¿Cómo así? –le interrogó la pequeña sin entender lo que la ninfa quería decir con aquellas palabras.

-Tú puedes escuchar los pensamientos de Terabianos y atender a su auxilio si así lo requieren, es una forma de comunicación que solo pueden tener contigo tanto los animales como habitantes de Terabithia. Si bien tú puedes escuchar sus llamados de auxilio o cualquier pensamiento sin importar la distancia que los separe, sin embargo no puedes responderles, y solo puedes escucharles si así lo desean.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que pondré a prueba mis habilidades para demostrar que soy digna de verlos si solo puedo escuchar cuando me lo permiten?

-La verdad princesa Meibel, es que su don no se reduce solamente a ello… -continuó Drizel con su explicación- usted también puede detectar cuando lo que le dice un Terabiano es verdad o mentira… y de eso se trata la prueba que debe superar.

-Creo que entendí… pero, ¿Cómo se supone que sabré cuando alguien miente o no?

-Eso es algo que debe averiguar por sí misma princesa… debido a que cada don es único, no existe nadie que le pueda decir cómo usar su habilidad especial.

-Oh… -suspiró un tanto resignada Meibel al ver que tendría un gran trabajo por delante averiguando cómo hacer funcionar su "habilidad especial"- supongo que tendré que esforzarme mucho para averiguarlo, ¿No es así?

-Todo depende de usted –sentenció cariñosamente la ninfa.

0_0

Un grupo de guerreros Terabianos junto a su líder y el rey de Terabithia se movían cada vez más despacio y de forma sigilosa para no ser detectados por el enemigo, tan solo faltaban unos cientos de metros y en esa distancia el señor de la oscuridad sería capaz de detectarlos si viajasen por motocicleta o de forma indiscreta. Una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente a la entrada de su escondite se escondieron estratégicamente entre los árboles y arbustos de alrededor, quedando Jess y Kriss, detrás de un grueso tronco que estaba rodeado por unos cuantos arbustos, siendo este extraño y conveniente árbol, la trol que los estaba esperando hace un par de horas para brindarles el camuflaje necesario para esconderse; mientras que el resto del equipo se escondía en los arbustos que lo rodeaban.

-Llegamos… -anunció Kriss muy despacio para que el enemigo no pudiese escucharles- Jess, ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer, ¿No es así?

Durante el camino previo a esos últimos metros en los cuales debieron ser más precavidos y evitar cualquier diálogo innecesario, Kriss le había explicado con lujo de detalles todos los pasos de su plan y la ubicación del calabozo en el cual se encontraba Leslie y sus camaradas, llegando a hacerle un mapa en la tierra para que el joven rey se hiciera una idea de a dónde debía dirigirse.

-Claro que sí Kriss, tan solo espero poder llegar a tiempo…

-No seas tan pesimista Jess, recuerda que tienes a un gran escuadrón de guerreros y a un enorme trol a tu disposición.

-Lo sé Kriss… solo espero que estén bien sin mí.

-¡Vamos Jess! Tennos algo de confianza por favor.

-Y así es… -reprochó un tanto nervioso por lo que ocurriría en breves segundos- por cierto… ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?

-Tan solo un par de minutos más… el señor de la oscuridad ha salido de su guarida hace unos cuantos minutos y es probable que no se encuentre muy lejos –explicó brevemente el pequeño guerrero- aprovecharemos esa ventaja, y además tenemos un plan que no puede fallar.

-La verdad no es que a mí no me agrade especialmente el plan Kriss, no creo que tenerlos a ustedes como distracción sea una buena idea…

-Solo sigue el plan como lo repasamos y toso saldrá bien Jess, lograremos poner a salvo a la reina Leslie y a los prisioneros antes de que el señor de la oscuridad regrese, y cuando lo haga…

-Yo lo derrotaré de una vez por todas –finalizó Jess totalmente decidido.

-No es necesario… -le contradijo rápidamente la pequeña libélula- podremos escapar antes de que regrese, no es necesario que te enfrentes con él… eso lo podrás hacer una vez que Leslie esté a salvo, ¿Está bien? Recuerda que lo más importante en esta misión es rescatar sana y salva a la reina de Terabithia, a tu amiga, ¿Recuerdas?

-Tienes razón Kriss, creo que puedo dejar mi venganza para otro día… -reconoció el joven rey un tanto apenado por olvidar la prioridad del viaje… la seguridad de su querida amiga Leslie.

-Así se habla Jess… -le apremió el guerrero Terabiano- bien… creo que ya es tiempo de partir.

-Excelente, espero tu señal Kriss…

-¡Atención! –En ese momento todos los guerreros agudizaron su oído para escuchar las instrucciones de su capitán- Pondremos en marcha el plan en tres… dos… uno… ¡AHORA!

En frente de ellos se encontraba una pequeña cascada que terminaba en un pequeño lago, el cual daba paso al río que ellos habían seguido hasta aquél escondite. Detrás de la cascada se ocultaba una pequeña fortaleza a la cual le seguía una construcción mayor que albergaba todos sus prisioneros y a los aliados del señor de la oscuridad, así como su propio cuarto y los de sus seguidores, era una fortaleza formidable y lo suficientemente espaciosa como para perderse en ella.

El escuadrón de libélulas guerreras entró comandadas por su capitán Kriss, quien comenzó a lanzar un grito de guerra para ser lo suficientemente evidentes como para captar la atención del enemigo, en cuestión de segundos atravesó la cascada y al encontrarse de frente con el fuerte quedaron impresionados por la cantidad de secuaces del escondite del señor de la oscuridad, habían unas cincuenta aves en el cielo que vociferaban constantemente "¡Estás muerto!" con la intensión de atemorizarlos, en frente de ellos se encontraban unas veinte bestias que tenían cierta similitud con unos pequeños y rabiosos perros con afilados colmillos. Una vez que los pequeños guerreros Terabianos estuvieron completamente rodeados por los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad comenzó la batalla.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Jess… tomemos un descanso por favor, sé que aún faltan unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar pero la verdad es que necesitamos llegar un poco más descansados y hay algo que me gustaría pedirte que hicieras por nosotros. –le pidió de improviso Kriss, al notar que el resto de sus camaradas empezaban a bajar el nivel de su velocidad gradualmente sin ser conscientes de ello.

-Está bien Kriss… ¡Chicos, nos tomamos un descanso de cinco minutos!

-¿Podría ser un poco de más tiempo…? La verdad es que el favor del cual te hablé requiere unos cuantos minutos.

-Bien, pero no más de media hora… no puedo seguir retrasando la operación por más tiempo –accedió sin estar del todo convencido- ¡Bien chicos, será media hora a petición de su capitán!

-¡Si señor! –respondieron los guerreros al unísono.

Una vez que pararon a descansar debajo de un sauce, procuraron vigilar todos los alrededores para comprobar que nadie los seguía y que no hubiese secuaces del señor de la oscuridad que tuviesen la oportunidad de descubrir su plan.

-Ahora que estamos seguros de que nadie nos está vigilando… ¿Qué era lo que me querías pedir Kriss? –le interrogo un tanto curioso el joven rey de Terabithia.

-Verás… se supone que nos enfrentaremos con los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad, iremos directo a su escondite, en dónde se encuentran todos sus refuerzos y será difícil luchar contra todos ellos siendo tan solo un escuadrón…

-Recuerda que después de que yo me infiltre les ayudará la trol de la cual me hablaste… y por cierto, ¡Llega rápido al punto que cada segundo que estamos desperdiciando en este bosque Leslie sigue sufriendo en ese calabozo!

-Lo siento, pero es que te quería pedir si nos podías crear ciertas armas para el combate, algunas armaduras y espadas más afiladas…

-¡Por supuesto Kriss!... no sé cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante.

-Gracias Jess…

-Creo que tengo unas buenas ideas en mente para ustedes…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo End Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hace más de media hora que Kriss desapareció tras esa cascada para enfrentar a los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad… -reflexionaba en voz alta el chico de cabellos castaños- ¿Por qué estarán tardando tanto?

0_0

-No hay manera de que podamos seguir aguantando si seguimos a este ritmo… -dijo un tanto desesperanzado uno de los guerreros del escuadrón de Kriss llamado Joseph. Mientras intentaba esquivar los ataques aéreos de las aves y los rasguños y embestidas que les proporcionaban las bestias del señor de la oscuridad - ¿No le podríamos pedir a Jess que nos ayude un poco capitán Kriss?

-No… él debe rescatar a Leslie mientras nosotros intentamos distraer la atención de los guardias del señor de la oscuridad –le recordó para evitar mayores quejas por parte de sus subordinados- Según puedo observar ya casi no hay guardias en los pasillos de esta fortaleza… creo que es hora de hacerle la señal a Kriss.

-Pero capitán… -debatió otro guerrero llamado Alexander- si no conseguimos ayuda de alguna forma no seremos capaces de salir vivos de esta y no lograremos retener a estos tipos por más tiempo… debemos hacer algo.

-Necesitamos refuerzos de inmediato –reafirmó Josef para convencer a su capitán.

-Está bien… no estoy seguro si funcionará lo que tengo pensado hacer, pero debemos intentarlo.

-¡Escuchamos sus órdenes capitán! –dijeron los dos guerreros al unísono, quienes al estar más cerca de Kriss, serían los encargados de avisar a los demás guerreros acerca de las nuevas instrucciones de su capitán.

-Aún no estoy seguro de que el poder de la princesa Meibel sea el de "escuchar" –comenzó a explicar Kriss- sin embargo si es tal como está predicho, ella debería ser capaz de escuchar nuestro llamado de auxilio… ¡Escuchen bien tropa! Lo que debemos hacer es pedirle a la princesa Meibel, a través de nuestros pensamientos, es que por medio de la ayuda de los troles de Terabithia alerte a todas las patrullas que se encuentren cerca de este sector acerca de nuestro plan y solicite su ayuda, es nuestra única opción de sobrevivir a esto.

-¡Entendido Capitán! –respondió Alexander, quien se encontraba más cerca de Kriss en ese momento- Le informaré a Josef y a los demás acerca de su decisión.

-Perfecto, cuento contigo Alex –Kriss se dirigió hasta la salida del escondite en busca de Jess para enviarle la señal que este esperaba- ¡Vamos Jess, contamos contigo!

El pequeño guerrero lanzó su espada hacia la cascada que se encontraba en frente de él, atravesándola sin dificultades para que llegase a la vista del joven rey. Una vez que desapareció de su vista, sonrió con satisfacción y sacó otra espada que estaba cargando a sus espaldas para reemplazar la perdida.

-Esta espada es especial, ¿No es así Jess? –Suspiró entusiasmado mientras se acercaba al campo de batalla- Es capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa con facilidad, además de aumentar tres veces la fuerza de aquél que la porta y lo mejor de todo es que está empapada con un veneno paralizador para dejar inmóvil al rival… pero es un arma de doble filo. Te prometí ocuparla solo si era estrictamente necesario… creo este es el preciso momento en el cual debo ocuparla. Lo siento Jess… no sé si seré capaz de sobrevivir a los efectos secundarios de esta poderosa arma, pero sé que no será en vano, salvaré a mis camaradas y te protegeré a ti y a la reina Leslie como sea, te lo prometo.

0_0

El rey de Terabithia daba vueltas impaciente enfrente de la cascada esperando la señal de su amigo para empezar con su misión hasta que sintió un pequeño ruido sordo a sus pies el cual lo sacó de su ensoñación. A sus pies se encontraba la espada que según Kriss le había señalado anteriormente, sería su señal.

-¡Por fin! –suspiró aliviado al observar la espada más de cerca y cerciorarse de que el objeto bajo sus pies era el indicado- ¡Muy bien Leslie… aquí voy!

El chico de ojos claros atravesó rápidamente la cascada para encontrarse con una batalla fuera de todas sus especulaciones, las pequeñas bestias del señor de la oscuridad saltaban de un lugar a otro arrasando a los pequeños guerreros Terabianos al paso y arrastrándolos por el suelo cuando tenían oportunidad, mientras que los pájaros en el cielo lanzaban todo tipo de rocas y de vez en cuando se lanzaban en picada hacia sus compañeros y los enterraban vivos en el suelo. La tropa intentaba defenderse como podía, lanzaba ataques furiosos y embestía contras las bestias con lo que les restaba de sus fuerzas, sin embargo era evidente quien tenía la ventaja en la batalla. Jess se quedó como hipnotizado observando cómo le daban una paliza a su tropa y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a arremeter en contra de los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad, creó una resistente cadena de acero con la cual alcanzó a una ave y la amarró para luego encadenarla en contra de un árbol que encontró en los alrededores, creando un candado para evitar que escapase.

-¡Jess! –le llamó su amigo Kriss a la distancia- ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo!

-No puedo dejar que maten a mis camaradas y a mi gran amigo Kriss, ¿No es así?

-No digas tonterías… ya les he dado la orden a los muchachos de que soliciten refuerzos, tú deberías estar salvando a Leslie y al resto de nuestros camaradas, ¿Recuerdas? De esa manera podremos retirarnos de aquí, ¡Solo somos la distracción Jess, entiéndelo!

-¡No puedo dejar de los maten en frente de mis ojos Kriss!

-Entonces daré la orden de que se tomen aquella poción que inventaste, pero ándate de una vez por todas, ¡Tengo la espada del elixir en mi poder, no me pueden vencer!

-Confiaré en ti Kriss… -resolvió el rey de Terabithia un tanto resignado- pero asegúrate de que todos tomen la poción.

-Te lo prometo Kriss, te doy mi palabra como tu amigo y tu servidor.

-Dejo todo en tus manos… ¡Te veré pronto! –y sin decir más Jess se dirigió a uno de las interminables escaleras que permitían en acceso al interior del fuerte del señor de la oscuridad- Falta poco Leslie… resiste por favor.

0_0

-¡Agg…! –bufó un tanto frustrada la princesa de Terabithia- No puedo pensar en nada para demostrar las capacidades de mi don…

-Tranquila princesa Meibel… de seguro que ya se te ocurrirá una buena idea para poder vernos.

La pequeña niña de cabellos dorados se recostó pesadamente en contra de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ella y cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba ambas piernas al frente suyo y los rodeaba con sus brazos. _"Tengo que concentrarme, solo así vendrán buenas ideas a mi cabeza…. –reflexionaba arduamente para conseguir una respuesta lo más pronto posible- ¡Está bien, me doy por vencida por hoy! Descansaré un poco para despejar mi mente y después seguiré con esto…"_ La princesa Meibel recostó su cabeza en contra de sus rodillas e intentó quedarse dormida para descansar por unos momentos.

-Drizel…

-¿Si princesa?

-¿Me despertarías después de una hora o dos?

-Pero no se supone que buscaría una forma de demostrar las habilidades de su don… para así poder vernos y…

-Lo sé… pero no puedo pensar ahora, necesito descansar un poco… ¿Puedo?

-Está bien… después de todo usted es la princesa, usted da las órdenes…

-Gracias Drizel –le agradeció con una sonrisa para después volver a recostar su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

"_**Princesa Meibel… princesa Meibel…**__ -se escuchó de repente en el subconsciente de la hermanita de Jess- Que extraño… ¿Por qué pensaría con mi propio nombre? No tiene ningún sentido… quizás tanto pensar me ha afectado un poco…" _La pequeña rubia intentó acallar esos pensamientos sin embargo estos parecían resonar con mayor fuerza en su cabeza. _**"Necesitamos su ayuda Princesa Meibel… por favor escuchemos**__… -se volvió a escuchar en su subconsciente- __**Nosotros… Escúchenos. Tiene que informarle a los… No nos queda mucho tiempo, no seremos capaces de…**__**–**__los llamados entrecortados de los guerreros Terabianos de hacía cada vez más claro en la mente de Meibel y esta empezaba a creer que ya se le había ocurrido una forma de conseguir la habilidad de verlos- es extraño… se escucha como si fuesen varias personas hablando a la vez… ¿será que todos intentan llamarme al mismo tiempo? –Meibel comenzó a concentrarse para escuchar tan solo uno de los pensamientos que abundaban en su mente- __**Nosotros somos guerreros Terabianos y ahora mismo nos encontramos en medio de una batalla contra los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad… necesitamos refuerzos inmediatamente, no creo que podamos seguir aguantando más tiempo. Tiene que informarle a los troles que estén de nuestro lado que pasen el mensaje a todos las patrullas que se encuentren cerca de la 'Cascada sin fin' por favor no venga a este lugar… correría un gran peligro si lo hace"**_

-Drizel… ya sé cómo probar que soy digna de verlos…

-¿Lo dice en serio princesa Meibel?

-¡Claro que sí! –respondió con una cálida sonrisa y levantándose enérgicamente- Pero primero necesito que me digas si conoces a algún trol que esté de nuestro lado…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo End of the Chapter oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de un Nuevo comienzo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo ^^

Por cierto, al algo importante que quiero anunciar… me voy a casar… jajaja xd, no broma, pero lo que si es que ahora voy a entrar al cole entonces actualizare cada vez más lentamente porque después vienen las pruebas y cosas de ese estilo. (además estoy con otro fic llamado vuelcos inesperados, lo cual quita tiempo tbn, hontoni gomen nasai)

Pero seguiré con el fic, no se preocupen ^^

Pd: reviews? Plisss


	5. Chapter 5

"**Un puente a Terabithia" no me pertenece y esta historia es un regalo sin fines de lucro para isabelmasen (el disclaimer es una lata, ¿De verdad tengo que escribirlo en todos los capítulos? xD) Bueno… supongo que después de todo es algo necesario, ¿O no? Porque de si se sabe q esto no es la historia original… ya, mejor no me inspiro con esto que les quito tiempo xD, disfruten la lectura ^^**

**Un nuevo Comienzo**

*UNA ACLARACIÓN (I): mi hermana al leer el anterior capítulo pensó que Leslie ya se encontraba junto a Jess, lo cual no es cierto, en el anterior capítulo cuando Jess dice: "Muy bien Leslie… aquí voy" le está hablando así mismo para darse aliento al pensar que al final de todo su esfuerzo se encontraría con ella. Y cuando Kriss le dice a Jess que debería estar salvando a Leslie, quiere decir "¡Vete y rescata a Leslie de una vez!" xD eso… espero que lo hayan entendido las personas que se hayan confundido como mi hermana ^^

Capítulo V: El Reencuentro

-¿Un trol que esté de nuestro lado? –Le preguntó un tanto confundida la ninfa de Terabithia- ¿A qué viene esa extraña pregunta princesa?

-Hace unos segundos escuché las voces de unos Terabianos pidiendo mi ayuda, me han dicho que les informe a los troles que estén de nuestro lado para que así el mensaje llegue más rápido a cualquier patrulla que se encuentre cerca de ellos…

-¿Están en peligro?

-Eso creo… me han dicho que se encuentras en "La Cascada sin Fin" pero me han pedido que no vaya, Drizel ¿Sabes qué está pasando?

-Por los susurros del viento que he escuchado últimamente diría que se trata de una lucha en el escondite del señor de la oscuridad… me parece que un grupo de guerreros Terabianos y otros seres han intentado infiltrarse en su escondite mientras no estaba.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes Drizel? -le preguntó un tanto curiosa y confundida la pequeña princesa.

-No estaba segura de lo que había sentido y escuchado por lo que no quería alarmarla sin necesidad, pero ahora que me cuenta acerca de esas voces me lo ha confirmado.

-En ese caso debemos ayudarles -decidió Meibel, totalmente convencida de su decisión- necesitamos encontrar a un trol que nos ayude a contarles a los demás guerreros sobre lo que está pasando para que les ayuden… pero Drizel, ¿Acaso nosotras no podemos ir a ayudarles nosotras mismas?

-"La Cascada sin fin" queda a uno o dos días desde aquí si fuésemos caminando… y aunque viajásemos en algún tipo de vehículo no llegaríamos a tiempo –le explicó brevemente Drizel- además sería peligroso que fueras princesa Meibel, después de todo si los guerreros Terabianos han solicitado refuerzos es porque el enemigo es bastante fuerte o numeroso… si fueses tan solo te expondrías innecesariamente.

-Ah… -se quejó suavemente- supongo que no tenemos otra opción, ¿Cierto?

-No podemos ir nosotras mismas… pero puedo enviar el mensaje por mi propia cuenta.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? –Preguntó confundida Meibel- Se supone que tenemos que pedirle a los…

-No es necesario… -le interrumpió suavemente Drizel- creo que no te he mencionado antes que soy una ninfa de la brisa, puedo manejarla a mi antojo y enviar mensajes por medio de esta a donde quiera y a quien lo desee, esa es una de mis cualidades… creo que debí haberte mencionado antes acerca de ellas…

-No te preocupes Drizel –le tranquilizó con una cálida sonrisa- ¡Después de todo tus habilidades son ideales para ayudarlos!

-Eso creo… -admitió un tanto apenada.

-En ese caso deberíamos pensar en un mensaje corto y claro para que quienes lo escuchen vayan de inmediato a ayudarles…

-Exactamente –le apremió la ninfa de la brisa.

0_0

El joven rey llegó rápidamente al final de las escaleras creando un par de mini cohetes atados a su espalda que lo elevaron rápidamente y sin mayor esfuerzo hasta su objetivo. Una vez que se encontró allí arriba observó atentamente sus alrededores en busca de enemigos que se encontrasen al acecho, sin embargo parecía como si los pocos secuaces que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de él estaban tan concentrados con la invasión de sus camaradas que no se daban cuenta de que había una persona infiltrada entre ellos. Aprovechando esta ventaja que le proporcionaban sus fieles guerreros, comenzó a correr en busca del calabozo en el cual se encontraba su apreciada amiga, corría con sigilo y rapidez, ocultándose detrás de todo objeto posible y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que a medida que se alejaba del campo de batalla los gritos de guerra y los alaridos por parte de quienes sufrían desgarradoras heridas, se atenuaba paulatinamente y el sonido de sus pisadas se hacían cada vez más audibles.

Corrió en total sigilo por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía hacia el sótano en dónde se mantenían cautivos a todos los prisioneros que tenían como rehenes para el intercambio, aunque en realidad solo era necesaria una persona para llevar a cabo su plan, el señor de la oscuridad no tuvo más opción que aprisionar junto a Leslie, al resto de sus aliados ya que estos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados al observar que su amada reina estaba prisionera en su fuerte. Jess esperó unos segundos para comprobar que nadie le seguía y después comenzó a moverse ágilmente entre medio de las sombras hasta acercarse lo suficientemente cerca a la entraba como para asomar ligeramente la cabeza en esta y asegurarse que no habían guardias dentro del calabozo, sin embargo justo en el momento que decidió comenzar a asomar su cabeza sintió unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia la salida de esta, aún no se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca de esta como para haber notado el ligero asomo del chico, sin embargo se podía escuchar perfectamente su conversación, el joven rey se dio cuenta de este detalle y decidió prestar mucha atención a lo que dirían ambos guardias.

-Esto es muy extraño… -se escuchó comentar a uno de los guardias- ¿Por qué atacarían directamente nuestro fuerte tan solo una pequeña patrulla de insignificantes guerreros Terabianos? Está muy claro desde el principio que esos tipos están condenados a morir en nuestras manos.

-Escuché unos rumores de que el fracasado del rey de Terabithia se enteró de que su querida amiguita estaba prisionera en nuestro fuerte… será mejor avisarle de esto al señor de la oscuridad.

-Tienes razón … -coincidió su compañero- el llegará en un par de segundos y averiguará que se traen entre manos esos Terabianos… mandaré la señal a penas salgamos de este podrido calabozo.

-Después de avisarle al líder nos iremos a terminar con la vida de esos miserables guerreros.

Jess no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, si bien lo primero que se le vino a la mente era darle una paliza a esos tipos, no sabía que tan poderosos podrían ser los guardias del señor de la oscuridad y si podrían mandar la señal desde el lugar que quisiesen y tan solo esperaban salir de ese calabozo por mero capricho o necesidad. Sin embargo si se quedaba esperando a que las cosas siguiesen su curso sería el fin, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces planificó su próxima jugada: evitar a toda costa que los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad enviasen la señal a su líder, pero para eso tendría que idear un plan en menos de unos cuantos segundos así que se concentró duramente por pensar en un buen plan. _"no conozco a esos tipos… no sé qué tipo de habilidades tendrán ni que tan fuertes puedan ser… -reflexionaba lo más rápidamente que su cerebro le permitía- ese caso lo mejor que puedo hacer es… una trampa"_ Rápidamente comenzó a imaginar un pequeño robot, el cual poseía una pequeña cámara en la parte superior y una pequeña antena que serviría como el receptor de las señales que le enviase con un control que diseñó, el cual estaba unido a una pequeña pantalla, por la cual podía observar las imágenes grabadas por la cámara escondida en el robot metálico. _"Bien, con esto podré saber algunas cosas… -pensaba entusiasmado Jess, ansioso por estrenar su creación- por medio de la cámara podré hacer un pequeño escáner de los tipos que se encuentren dentro de este sótano y seré capaz de visualizarlo al mismo tiempo que es efectuado el escaneo… pero en caso de que las cosas salgan mal debo tener un plan B" _El joven rey Terabiano creó rápidamente una gran arma de metal , la cual tenía la apariencia de un cañón en miniatura el cual era accionado presionando un gatillo, encontrado bajo de este el cual a su vez se encontraba unido a un resistente mango de metal recubierto con polietileno de color plateado. _"Esta arma me será bastante útil si me descubren…" _Inmediatamente después de terminar su nueva arma creó un resistente cinturón lleno de compartimientos, uno de ellos estaba especialmente diseñado para guardar su nueva arma, el resto servirían para sus nuevas creaciones. Tomó el control del robot y comenzó a moverlo hacia la entrada de las escaleras que dirigían hacia el sótano en el cual se encontraba Leslie. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y comenzó a adentrarse por un pasillo mal iluminado, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por diferentes tipos de hongos que jamás llegó a imaginar, al fondo del pasillo se observaba un par de gnomos cuyo aspecto deteriorado cuya mirada estaba cansada y sin vida, sus ropas consistían en sucios harapos, los cuales perfectamente podrían servir para trapear el suelo con ellos. Estos caminaban apresuradamente por el pasillo balbuceando unas cuantas cosas mientras seguían caminando sin percatarse de la presencia del pequeño intruso. Jess esperó un poco más antes de activar el mecanismo de su ingeniosa creación, quería observar más de cerca a sus contrincantes, los cuales siguieron avanzando, aproximándose cada vez más hasta que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para poder apreciar que ambos gnomos eran totalmente fuera de lo común, ambos, estos tenían afilados dientes que dejaban ver un rastro de líquido rojizo entre ellos, si bien no eran muy corpulentos y su estatura era un poco menor a la de Jess, poseían una mirada que parecía estar sedienta de sangre, lo cual dejó al chico sin aliento, sus ojos estaban teñidos de un fuerte color carmesí, el cual comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente y dejaba paso a un siniestro negro que ensombrecía sus miradas y parecía volverlos cada vez más salvajes. _"Esto no es bueno… -pensó preocupado el joven rey- Debo apresurarme antes de que esos tipos se vuelvan realmente peligrosos" _Inmediatamente accionó su pequeña trampa, ya que ambos gnomos se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para quedar atrapados en esta, del pequeño robot salió una resistente red en cuyos extremos se encontraban una pequeñas bolitas de acero. La red, constituida a base de poliuretano y una extraña aleación de metales que lo reforzaban, rodeó a ambos gnomos tan rápido que ambos ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de reaccionar ante el ataque de esta, las botitas de acero que se encontraban los extremos los envolvieron rápidamente y ambos cayeron al suelo debido al peso de estas y su propia falta de equilibrio.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso Stephan? – le preguntó exaltado y confundido por el repentino ataque.

-No lo sé Sam… pero creo que nos han pillado con la guardia baja –le respondió pesimista su compañero- somos un fracaso como guardias del señor de la oscuridad…

-¡Cómo odio al jefe! –reclamó furioso, el gnomo llamado Sam- Es por su culpa que todos tenemos que soportar cosas como esta…

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¿No vez que si alguien nos escucha sería nuestro fin y el de toda nuestra gente?

-Tienes razón… debo ser más cuidadoso, pero… ¡ES SOLO QUE NO LO SOPORTO!

En ese momento Jess llegó hasta dónde se encontraban prisioneros ambos gnomos, se espantó un poco al verlo de cerca… se veían más terroríficos que por su pantalla. Sin embargo sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hasta ellos y sacó su arma y apuntó en la dirección en la cual se encontraban ambos guardias.

-Lo diré tan solo una vez y espero que me entiendan bien porque si no es así no tengo ningún problema con acabar con sus vidas… -les amenazó mientras colocaba cada vez más cerca para intimidarlos- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LESLIE?

-¿Leslie…? –preguntó confundido uno de los guardias.

-No tengo tiempo para jueguitos, ¡Díganme dónde está mi amiga con el resto de los Terabianos ahora mismo si no quieren dejar de existir!

-Stephan… se refiere a esa chica que estaba tan débil que ni siquiera servía de carnada según el señor de la oscuridad… creo que en este momento fue a buscar a la princesa de Terabithia porque la reina morirá pronto… -le comentó Sam aparte a su compañero- Lo siento chico, pero creo que aunque logres sacar a tu amiga de aquí no durará mucho más tiempo viva… está realmente débil.

-No puede ser… -susurró con su rostro completamente descompuesto el chico de cabellos castaños- ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Al final del pasillo se encuentra ella con todos los otros prisioneros pero no creo que seas capaz de llegar a tiempo… nuestro jefe llegará en menos de media hora y no es posible rescatarla y salir de este lugar en menos de ese tiempo…

-¿A sí….? –le desafió Jess con sus ojos vidriosos por la rabia que lo consumía por dentro- ¡Pues eso está por verse!

El joven rey comenzó a correr desesperadamente por el pasillo oscuro y habitado por todo tipo de alimañas y roedores los cuales deambulaban libremente por doquier. _"En este tipo de condiciones tan deplorables no me extrañaría que Leslie contrajese alguna enfermedad extraña que la pusiese en mal estado pero… no importa como lo haga, pero voy a conseguir sacarla con vida de este lugar"_

0_0

-Para mí está perfecto… Drizel, ¿Estás lista?

-Por supuesto princesa –la ninfa de la briza se movilizó hasta llegar a la orilla del río y se colocó en posición para emitir el mensaje, movió suavemente sus manos y sus brazos de un lugar a otro mientras daba unos pequeños giros y cerraba suavemente sus ojos- "Guerreros Terabianos, escúchenme… Si se encuentran cerca de la "Cascada sin fin", diríjanse hasta ella, entren en esta… y ayuden al compatriota caído, si no lo hacen morirán y junto a ellos… todos nosotros"

-¿No crees que exageraste un poco en la última parte del mensaje Drizel? –objetó la niña.

-Si no les hablo de esa manera no tomarán en serio el aviso y esperarán a que otra patrulla vaya en su socorro… -le explicó suavemente la ninfa mientras cesaba lentamente sus movimientos y abría sus ojos- pero si les dices que su propia vida corre peligro, no dudarán en reaccionar.

-Creo que tienes razón… -coincidió la pequeña después de pensarlo por unos segundos- solo espero que lleguen a tiempo…

La princesa se recostó en el tronco de un árbol mientras observaba las hojas de los árboles y suspiraba pesadamente.

-Desearía que mi hermano estuviese conmigo en estos momentos… -Meibel bajó su mirada lentamente, sin embargo al hacerlo se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver- ¡¿Quién eres tú?

En frente de la pequeña rubia se encontraba un ser extraño, no se asemejaba a ninguno de sus personajes de cuentos de hadas que había leído anteriormente, era una peculiar criatura cuya altura superaba a la de ella y a la de su hermano, su rostro parecía hecho de porcelana, al igual que sus brazos y sus pies, mientras que el torso de esta estaba cubierto por un extravagante vestido de alambres que la rodeaban completamente y trepaban por sus brazos, enrollándose en estos hasta llegar a la muñeca de estos. La hermosa criatura se encontraba por unos tres centímetros sobre el nivel del suelo y comenzó a descender lentamente para no asustar a la pequeña, la cual la miraba totalmente aterrorizada.

-¡Princesa Meibel! –Exclamó alegre la criatura- Finalmente puede verme...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Capítulo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquí está la conti ^^ (L) finalmente… xD

Bueno, tan como lo prometí continuare con el fic que me encanta escribirlo… se vienen nuevos misterios y desafíos ^^ espero que les siga gustando porque a mí sí que me divierte escribirlos jejej ;)

Muxas gracias a devil neville y a isabelmasen por apoyarme en el fic ^^ hontoni arigatou (de verdad muxas gracias)

Un minuto de pésame por Japón (apropósito de idioma japonés… jojojo)

….

…

…

¡Pobrecito! Amo Japón… no se merece el terremoto ni el tsunami que sufrió :'(

Pd: Reviews?

Pd2: Sigue gustando?


	6. Chapter 6

"**Un puente a Terabithia" no me pertenece y este fic está hecho con la única finalidad de entretenerlos ^^ (y a mí también, of course ;)) [este fic es un regalo para … ustedes ya saben para quien w]**

**Antes de empezar, gracias a dil neville y a Isabelmasen *w* por seguir comentando y animarme a continuar con este fic (L)**

**Esta corregido en cuanto a un par de cosas... gracias dil neville por la crítica constructiva y mencionarme lo de "princesa Leslie" la verdad es q no se si los corregí todos pero lo intenté ^^**

**Un nuevo Comienzo **

Capítulo VI: La oscuridad

-¡Leslie…! –Jess llevaba unos veinte minutos recorriendo cada celda que se encontraba en ese calabozo, encontrando a su paso tan solo unas simples habitaciones vacías- ¡Contesta Leslie! He llegado hasta aquí para llevarte de vuelta a casa…

El joven rey Terabiano comenzó a desesperarse, los minutos transcurrían fugazmente mientras que su paso se alentaba cada vez más debido al cansancio que lo inundaba conforme pasaba el tiempo._" No puede ser verdad –se repetía mentalmente cada vez que dudaba acerca de si su amiga seguía con vida- Esos gnomos lo dijeron porque querían evitar que la rescatase, no es verdad lo que han dicho, lo sé, Leslie es fuerte, resistirá…" _ Totalmente convencido de este último pensamiento, Jess aceleró su paso a través de los oscuros e indigentes pasillos de la "cárcel" del señor de la oscuridad hasta que llegó a una celda que se encontró con un camino sin salida, enfrente de él se encontraba una pared en cuyos costados se encontraban un par de celdas vacías, sin pensarlo dos veces el chico de ojos claros de dio media vuelta para seguir buscando en el resto de los pasillos del subterráneo hasta encontrar a su querida amiga, sin embargo un grito ahogado proveniente aparentemente de la pared a sus espaldas capturó su atención.

-¡¿Leslie? –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras apegaba su oído en contra de la pared- ¿Eres tú?

-¿Jess? –Escuchó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por entender los leves sonidos que provenían del otro lado de la pared- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Leslie! –exclamó eufórico al reconocer la voz de la cual provenían esos susurros, mientras una traicionera lágrima se escapaba por una de sus mejillas sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo- ¡He venido por ti… te sacaré de aquí Leslie, lo prometo!

-Vete de aquí Jess –le ordenó sin ninguna duda en su semblante mientras hacía sus mejores esfuerzos para que su debilidad no le jugase en contra y al hablar se delatase a sí misma- Estoy perfectamente bien, iba a aprovechar el momento en el cual el señor del fuego se fue del escondite para salir de aquí sin embargo tu famosa llegada a arruinado todo Jess, ¡Vete de aquí!

-Leslie… -suspiró Jess completamente desconcertado- ¿Qué estás diciendo…?

-…-_"Jess, no podría soportar que te atraparan a ti también, sé cuál es el plan del señor de la oscuridad –reflexionaba totalmente desconsolada, con una lagrima al borde del precipicio, al pensar que su único y más valioso amigo podría terminar en las mismas condiciones que ella- …has caído en su trampa" _– Jess, será mejor que te vayas… tan solo faltan cinco minutos antes de que llegue el señor de la oscuridad y será mejor que no te encuentre aquí cuando regrese.

-Si no hemos logrado escapar hasta entonces… lo venceremos juntos.

El joven rey Terabiano giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, para volverse al lugar por el cual había entrado corriendo tan rápidamente como sus piernas se lo permitían. Tenía un plan en mente y estaba casi seguro de que este no fallaría. Leslie al escuchar, cómo el sonido de unos pasos apresurados se alejaba cada vez más de ella se sintió aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo, al pensar que su querido amigo Jess que había llegado hasta allí para salvarla, se había arrepentido de forma tan repentina de su propósito.

-Algún día nos volveremos a ver Jess… -suspiró pesadamente la chica de cabellos claros mientras se recargaba en contra de la pared por la cual se había estado comunicando con el único amigo que había tenido alguna vez.

0_0

-¿Drizel? –preguntó con cierta desconfianza la pequeña princesa mientras se paraba lentamente para observar mejor a la ninfa que se encontraba en frente de ella.

-A sus órdenes, princesa Meibel –la ninfa de la brisa se inclinó levemente para hacer una pequeña reverencia ante la pequeña y después la miró con ternura mientras que esta última la miraba con asombro- me alegra que haya probado ser lo suficientemente digna como para poder vernos…

-¡Eres sorprendente Drizel! –Le elogió maravillada la pequeña princesa mientras sus ojos le brillaban de admiración- Realmente eres muy bella… me pregunto cómo será todo Terabithia realmente… quiero decir, siempre lo he imaginado pero ahora puedo ver cómo son las cosas realmente, ¡Soy tan feliz!

-Me alegra oír eso, su majestad.

-Esto es perfecto… -la pequeña seguía hiperventilando por la nueva habilidad que había desarrollado- por cierto, Drizel… ¿Puedo mostrarle Terabithia a papa? ¡Estoy segura de que adorará este mundo!

-Lo siento princesa Meibel pero es no es posible…

-¿Ehhh? –se quejó mientras hacía una mueca con los labios y bajaba ambos brazos a la vez- ¡Pero no es justo! Jess puede mostrarle Terabithia a quien quiera pero yo no, que injusto…

-Se equivoca mi lady –le corrigió de forma suave y maternal, la ninfa- lo que ocurre es que la reina Leslie fue quien nos liberó de las cadenas del señor de la oscuridad por lo que ella tiene el derecho de decidir con quien compartir nuestro mundo y ella en un comienzo optó por compartirlo meramente con el su hermano, el rey Jess. Sin embargo en un punto del transcurso del tiempo ella debió decidir que lo compartiría con usted también, por lo que se le fue otorgado un lugar dentro de la realeza y un don para ser digna de ella.

-Pero… fue Jess quien me mostró Terabithia, no Leslie, mi hermano me mostró Terabithia un tiempo después de que Leslie muriera. No es posible que ella…

-La reina Leslie no está muerta, eso lo saben todos los Terabianos, y como princesa de Terabithia debería saberlo también.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Los corazones de la realeza de Terabithia están conectados con todos los corazones de los Terabianos, en el momento de que algún integrante de la realeza muriese todos los Terabianos sentiríamos un profundo dolor en nuestro pecho y el rostro perteneciente al de esa persona, aparecería en nuestras mentes por un par de segundos –le explicó brevemente la bella ninfa- ese tipo de acontecimientos son imposibles de ignorar, como se podrá imaginar su majestad.

-¡Eso es genial! Leslie sigue viva… ella realmente me agradaba mucho – la pequeña hizo una pausa mientras que pensaba en su hermano, en su repentina "excursión" y en su promesa incumplida- En ese caso… si algo le pasase a Jess, me ocurriría exactamente lo que has dicho ¿No es así?

-Es tal como usted lo ha dicho… -le apremió con una suave sonrisa mientras que con una de sus manos cogía la manita de la pequeña princesa- ¿Qué le parece si vamos a dar un paseo princesa Meibel?

-Eso sería diver… -la pequeña no logró terminar su frase, debido a que una espesa y negra neblina comenzó a cubrir sus ojos y a dejarla sin aliento. Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad y sintió que de un momento a otro la atmosfera asfixiante que la rodeaba, comenzó a producirle un cansancio exasperante- Drizel… ayúdame.

Lo último que pudo observar antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, fue a su amiga ninfa sonriéndole con una ternura infinita en sus ojos, lo cual le dio suficiente confianza como para dejarse vencer por el sueño que la invadía de forma tan repentina; sintiendo cómo una creciente punzada en su pecho nacía para anunciarle algo importante, sin embargo el sueño la invadió primero y no fue capaz de descubrir de qué se trataba esa nueva sensación. _"Si le pasó algo a Jess… o a Leslie… -pensaba con sus últimas fuerzas- yo quisiera saberlo… yo… yo quiero ayudarlos_"

0_0

-¡Capitán! –le llamó, Joseph, quien se había acercado a duras penas hasta donde se encontraba Kriss para anunciarle la situación actual de la batalla- Hemos perdido a tres de nuestros compañeros en combate… además los efectos de la pócima regenerativa que nos facilitó hace unos minutos, comenzaron a menguar y la situación no hace cada vez más insoportable, si seguimos a este paso ninguno de nosotros logrará sobrevivir.

-¿Aún no llegan los refuerzos que le solicitamos a la princesa Meibel? –le preguntó un tanto irritado por la nefasta situación en la cual se veía acorralado.

-¿No ha pensado que tal vez el don de la princesa Meibel no sea el de escuchar? –le sugirió el soldado Terabiano al momento que esquivaba la embestida de una bestia del señor de la oscuridad.

-Según la profecía, el tercer don sería el de "escuchar"… la princesa Meibel debería haber sido capaz de escucharnos, ¿Por qué tardan tanto los refuerzos?

-Cualquiera sea el caso… -comentó de improviso el segundo capitán al mando, Bleanse- Cada vez aparecen más secuaces del señor de la oscuridad, es como si el señor de la oscuridad hubiese escuchado nuestro mensaje en vez de la princesa Leslie, capitán ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Vamos a llamar a nuestra "arma secreta" -dictaminó Kriss, al verse sin otra opción, más de la que confiar en la trol que esperaba oculta entre los árboles. _"La verdad es que hubiese preferido evitar llamarla -pensaba preocupado el capitán de la tropa de guerreros- si bien está de nuestro lado y podría ser de gran ayuda, también es posible que al observar nuestra situación actual, prefiera aliarse con el enemigo... todos saben que los trols son los seres más oportunistas que existen en Terabithia... sin embargo ahora mismo no tenemos a nadie más con quien contar"_

-¡Si Capitán! -pasaron un par de minutos, en los cuales Bleanse fue a buscar a la Elizabeth, la trol, y volvió con una expresión de terror en sus ojos, para la preocupación de todos sus compáñeros- Nuestra aliada Elizabeth... ha sido reducida a cenizas.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando Bleanse? -le preguntó totalmente exasperado Kriss con una mirada que rebosaba incredulidad.

-Cuando salí en su búsqueda fui seguido sin darme cuenta, por un par de extrañas criaturas... -comenzó a explicar el segundo capitán al mando- Por lo que cuando fuí capaz de localizarla no tuve tiempo suficiente para reaccionar ante el ataque imprevisto de aquellas bestias, cuyo tamaño exedía unas cinco veces el mío. Intenté defenderme utilizando todas mis fuerzas y habilidades, sin embargo aquellos secuaces del señor de la oscuridad me llebaron cada vez más lejos del lugar en dónde se encontraba la trol, hasta que de un momento a otro las criaturas endemoniadas desaparecieron y entonces fue demasiado tarde, al volver descubrí que su verdadero objetivo era nuestra aliada Elizabeth, no fuí capaz de protejer a nuestra aliada. No merezco que me llaméis como vuestro compañero "guerrero Terabiano"... he fracasado.

-No se Aflija, segundo capitán al mando -le animó Joseph- Usted no ha fracasado, las condiciones de la batalla eran desiguales, ahora debemos seguir adelante por nuestros compañeros caídos y nuestra aliada que en paz descanse.

-Esperamos sus órdenes, Capitán -se le escuchó decir al unísono.

-Jess está tardando más de lo que debería… -reflexionó en voz baja, Kriss, mientras atravesaba el mondongo de un cuervo con su espada y se reunía nuevamente con sus camaradas- Por el momento tendremos que resistir hasta nuestro último aliento, recuerden que toda Terabithia depende de nosotros… si fallamos, Jess no podrá escapar de este lugar y si el rey de Terabithia es derrotado, volveremos a ser esclavos del señor de la oscuridad. ¡Dejaremos nuestros últimos alientos en este campo de batalla! ¡Seremos conocidos como los héroes que dieron sus vidas para proteger la libertad y seguridad de nuestros compatriotas!

-¡Si Capitán! –respondieron todos los guerreros al unísono, alzando sus respectivas armas al cielo para después seguir peleando con sus últimas fuerzas con un solo objetivo en común: proteger su reino.

Los minutos pasaron, y uno a uno los guerreros Terabianos iban cayendo, la energía vital de Kriss era consumida lentamente por la espada y la desesperanza inundaba los pensamientos y sentimientos de cada uno de los soldados, estaban convencidos de que no lograrían sobrevivir. Tan solo quedaban cinco de los doce guerreros, de los que conformaban a la patrulla que había formado Kriss a último minuto; todo parecía perdido hasta que el eco de una voz resonó en todo el lugar, provocando que los seguidores del señor de la oscuridad cesasen sus ataques.

-¡Suficiente! –todos los guerreros se giraron para observar al gnomo que había controlado de forma tan efectiva a sus enemigos- No tiene caso que sigan gastando sus energías inútilmente, EL REY DE TERABITHIA HA SIDO CAPTURADO.

Un silencio sepulcral tensó el ambiente durante unos segundos y un aura depresiva rodeó a cada uno de los guerreros Terabianos, después de todo habían perdido a más de la mitad de sus compañeros en vano. En cambio los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad no parecían inmutarse ante la noticia, como si no confiasen en las palabras de aquel gnomo. Stephan, el gnomo que había provocado el receso temporal de la batalla, al notar la miraba de desconfianza que le dirigían todos sus camaradas le hizo una seña a Sam, su compañero, y este trajo consigo a Jess esposado de pies y manos, con la mirada baja y unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo.

-¡Esta es la prueba! –proclamó Stephan mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia, sintiéndose totalmente superior ante sus otros compañeros. Si bien era cierto, que al ser un gnomo tenía un rango más elevado que sus compañeros y podía darles órdenes si así se lo mandaba el señor de la oscuridad, estos siempre lo despreciaban, tanto a él como a su compañero Sam. Después de mirar con prepotencia a los demás seguidores del señor de la oscuridad, miró fríamente a los guerreros Terabianos, quienes estaban tan sorprendidos y ensombrecidos por el fracaso que había tenido su misión- Y bien… asumo que ante la caída de su patético rey, ustedes se rinden ¿No es así?

-Eso… -comenzó Kriss, ya que al ser el capitán del escuadrón, era el encargado de ser el portavoz del grupo. Miró de reojo a sus camaradas y pudo observar que ninguno de ellos se encontraba en condiciones de continuar en batalla, además su rey había caído… si el rey cae, los peones no tienen más opción de caer junto a él- …Nosotros, los guerreros Terabianos nos rendimos sin oponer resistencia.

-Bien, veo que su capitán está cuerdo… -comentó divertido Stephan mientras los miraba despectivamente, para luego dirigirse a Sam- Arresta a los guerreros Terabianos y diríjanlos a la celda en la cual se encuentra nuestra "invitada especial"

-Pero Stephan… no podemos hacer eso… esa celda estaría sobrepoblada y los prisioneros no sobrevivirían por mucho tiempo debido a la falta de aire –le refutó su compañero aparte- además tenemos muchas celdas disponibles ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?

-Para hacerlos sufrir lógicamente… además, no queremos tener que ocuparnos de tantos prisioneros ¿O sí? –le preguntó con una sonrisa endemoniada y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas-

-E-Eso creo…

-En ese caso, ¡Se acabó la fiesta! Los encargados de encarcelar a prisioneros de guerra vayan con Sam, él les mostrará la "habitación" de nuestros "invitados". Mientras que yo le daré lecciones de buenos modales a nuestro pequeño rey y lo haré presentable para el señor de la oscuridad.

0_0

-¿D-Dónde estoy...?

Una niña de ojos castaños y cabellos dorados se encontraba acostada en el suelo de una oscura y fría habitación sin salida, de cuyas paredes grises colgaban cadenas oxidadas. Siendo unas marcas negras parecidas a las de unos látigos, la unica decoración de aquella cámara de tortura. Los ojos de la pequeña princesa comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, por el temor de descubrir que no se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en su casa o en los alrededores de Terabithia. Una vez que observó bien el cuarto en el cual se encontraba prisionera, el pánico y la desesperación estuvieron a punto de invadirla, sin embargo escuchó el sonido del movimiento de una reja metálica, que se desplazaba lentamente, produciendo un estridente chirrido que dañaba sus sensibles oídos. Meibel se esforzó por buscar el lugar de la habitación del cual, provenían aquellos irritables sonidos, sin embargo no detectó nada fuera de lo común dentro de esas cuatro paredes, hasta que una espesa y oscura neblina, similar a la que había presenciado momentos antes volvió a aparecer.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú? -preguntó con dificultad la pequeña mientras intentada ver a la persona que se escondía entre la oscuridad- ¿Tú me has traído hasta aquí?

-¿Eres tú, la princesa Meibel? -le interrogó, el ser refugiado entre las sombras, ignorándo por completo a la niña.

-Si me dices quién eres, te responderé -dictaminó la princesa con obstinación- Yo no hablo con sombras extrañas y ADEMÁS desconocidas.

-En ese caso creo que debería decirte que tu amiga Drizel ha sido capturada y que mis guardias están esperando a que lo les dé la orden para ejecutarla... Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿Cierto?

-¡No le hagas daño! -_"No debo permitir que este rarito le haga daño a mi amiga -pensaba decidida- Drizel ha sido muy buena conmigo, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, además gracias a ella puedo ver a los Terabianos; me dijo que Leslie estaba viva, eso no podría haberlo hecho alguien que tuviese algo en mi contra, ¿Cierto...? Está decidido, voy a proteger a Drizel sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, después de todo, somos amigas"-_ Y-Yo... soy la princesa Meibel.

-Muy bien... eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber -la sombra desapareció en un par de segundos sin dejar rastro, dejando a una pequeña rubia más confundida de lo que podría haber estado nunca en su corta vida.

-¿Qué está pasando hermanito?

Por algún extraño motivo que no logró comprender, en esos momentos necesitaba más que nunca estar cerca de su hermano y darle un fuerte abrazo para sentirse segura nuevamente. De alguna forma, jugar en Terabithia había logrado que ambos hermanos se unieran más que nunca y a pesar de que tan solo había pasado menos de un día, de la partida de Jess a esa dudosa excursión, lo extrañaba... y bastante.

-Como desearía que estuvieras aquí y me sacases de este horrible lugar...

Meibel sintió nuevamente la punzada que había sentido antes de perder la conciencia y sin interrupciones, esta vez, fue capaz de visualizar una imagen que inundó de lleno su mente: el rostro de su hermano pálido como la nieve y unos cuantos cortes en el rostro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse sin cuidado por sus mejillas mientras que la pequeña caída de rodillas y se sujetaba fuertemente el pecho, con agonía. Entendía perfectamente el significado de aquél extraño suceso, Drizel se lo había comentado hace unos pocos minutos, su querido hermano Jess había muerto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin del capítulo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[PRIMERO QUE NADA, SORYYY tenía el cap listo hace una semana pero no pude publicarlo debido a que la *linda* (entiendase sarcasmo multiplicado al mil porciento) de mi madre me escondió el netbook ò.ó! pero por fin me lo paso y ahora publico...]

:'(! CHAN! xD jojojo, bueno... aquí les dejo uno de los caps más trágicos que he escrito en... ¿Todo el fic? D: Dios, esta vez me pase de trágica, pero no me maten! La historia, lógicamente, no acaba aquí, asi que esperen al prox cap para entender el motivo de este trágico cap. (Necesitaba ser así para poner en marcha un plan demasiado brillante *w* (que modesta xD) que se me había ocurrido)

pd: si te ha gustado o no (se aceptan críticas ^^ jajaja xd) PLISSSS dejen un review, si no tienes una cuenta en fanfiction no importa, ¡Puedes dejar un review de todas formas escribiendo el nombre q quieras en el "de" (creo q eso sale :/)

Bueno... sin más novedades, se despide con un abrazo la autora ^^

[si quieres ayudar a Japón entra a .org/japan] - dato frick para los que les gusta ayudar ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**"Un Puente a Terabithia" no me pertenece. Esta historia fué creada sin fines de lucro, es un regalo para isabelmasen y bueno la continuación en si es para ella y para todas las personas que les agrade mi fic ^^ **

**Un nuevo Comienzo**

Capítulo VII: Después de la tormenta... 

-¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con esto? -le preguntó por enésima vez Sam, quien aún no estaba completamente convencido de la decisión que habían tomado- Quiero decir... tú sabes que el señor de la oscuridad es muy poderoso, además ese perdedor que se hace llamar "El rey de Terabithia", no es más que un débil e indefenso niño que no es capaz de...

-Me tienes harto Sam, ya lo discutimos antes... ¿No es cierto? -le contestó entre dientes su compañero, quien estaba al borde de perder la paciencia- Esto es lo que más nos conviene... ya viste cuán poderoso puede ser ese niñato, además nunca nos agradó trabajar para el jefe... esta es nuestra oportunidad para dejar de ser los menospreciados guardias que hemos sido hasta ahora.

-Supongo que tienes razón...

-Y lo que es más... no tenemos nada que perder, si el pequeñito no logra su cometido no nos afectará en lo más mínimo... ya sabes que solo actuaremos una vez que estemos seguros de estar en el bando correcto.

-Aún así... tengo un mal presentimiento... pero está bien, de todas formas creo que tienes razón, lo único que no me calza es que ese chiquillo haya logrado idear un plan tan rebuscado...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"-Meibel... -pensaba con angustia un chico de ojos claros, mientras corria desesperadamente- El señor de la oscuridad fue a capturarte, al igual como lo hizo con Leslie... todo es mi culpa, jamás debí dejarte sola... probablemente, en este minuto ,el señor de la oscuridad ya te ha capturado... después de todo, no estoy ahí para protejerte." _

-Escuchen, gnomos... -Jess se dirigió a los guardias que aún se encontraban cautivos en la trampa que él les había atrapado hace unos minutos atrás- Tengo algo que proponerles.

-¿Por qué se supone que te ayudaríamos a tí... el patético y debilucho rey de Terabithia? -le preguntó con con cierto recelo Stephan- No tenemos la menor intención de hacer algo por el estilo... además, estás acabado. El señor de la oscuridad llegará en cosa de minutos y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Lo sé... y es por eso que les voy a proponer que me ayuden en un plan que si bien, me beneficia a mí y a ustedes, existe un pequeño factor en este, el cual si bien, en el caso de que yo pierda ante el señor de la oscuridad, ustedes no se verían perjudicados... -el joven rey Terabiano los miró por unos segundos, ambos guardias se miraron entre sí para luego, señalarle con un pequeño gesto, que podía continuar con su propuesta- por supuesto que nada de esto tendría sentido si yo no supiera de antemano que ustedes no están conformes trabajando para mi rival...

-Espera... -le interrumpió Sam, abrupatmente- ¿Cómo sabes que nosotros...?

-Exactamente, ¿Qué nos propones a cambio de nuestra ayuda? -el otro guardia azotó la cabeza de su compañero en contra del suelo para acallarlo, quien, al verse atacado de forma tan improvista, no alcanzó a reaccionar.

-Es simple, ustedes no quieren trabajar para él... yo les ofresco la libertad

-¿Libertad? -le cuestionó Stephan- ¿Para qué querríamos algo así? De todas formas estaremos condenados a ser esclavos por el señor de la oscuridad por la eternidad, o por lo menos, siempre y cuando existan reyes Terabianos, nosotros seguiremos siendo esclavos de él. Además... no importa cuanto lo intentes, jamás lograrás vencerlo, él es imbencible.

-Yo tengo el don de crear, Soy el único que puede ganarle... y es por eso que él ha secuestrado a Leslie y a mi hermanita, porque él sabe que, lo que acabo de decirles es verdad... ¿No es así?

-De todas formas... -Sam cambió el tema repentinamente, debido a que todo ese ajetreo acerca de: "Por qué deberían ayudarlo y por qué no" lo estaba aburriendo y además tenía cierta secreta esperanza de liberarse el mando del señor de la oscuridad tras tres largos milenios- ¿Qué es lo que tendríamos que hacer?

-Es simple, deben deterner la pelea y arrestar a mis compañeros con el pretexto de que yo he sido capturado... lo cual solo sería creíble si sus compañeros me ven "muerto"

-Y eso... ¿En qué te beneficiaría supuestamente?

-Salvaría la vida de mis camaradas y de paso despejaría mi camino a través del fuerte, pues, al pensar que estoy muerto, sus compañeros no se preocuparían en encontrarme y lograría pasar desapercibido por mi cuenta... tengo los medios necesarios para ello.

-Entiendo, pero, una vez que eso suceda ¿Pretendes ir en busca del señor de la oscuridad tú solo?

-Así es, lo encontraré y me enfrentaré con él... si logro ganarle, entonces deberéis liberar a mis compañeros, a Leslie y a mi hermana también.

-Eso es imposible... -refutaron en un susurro ambos gnomos, al únisono.

-En el caso de que pierda la batalla, tendrán a todos mis camaradas tras las rejas y podrán excusarse, acerca de mi "escape" echándole la culpa a cualquiera de sus compañeros... tendrán que creerles, después de todo: "ustedes habían sido capaces de capturarme y sus compañeros, celosos de su habilidad, me liberaron para inculparlos más tarde..." suena como una buena historia, ¿No lo creen?

-Supongo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo -concluyó rápidamente Stephan, mirando de reojo a su compañero, quien se limitó a asentir levemente- Aceptamos. Ahora... liberamos de estas molestosas redes, ¿Quieres?

oOoOoOoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOo

-Debo reconocer que ese Jess tiene un gran ingenio para su corta edad... por cierto, ¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que pongamos en marcha el plan?

-Ya casi es hora, quizás debamos hacerles una pequeña visita a nuestros queridos huéspedes. ¿No lo crees, Stephan?

-Definitivamente... ya es hora.

0_0

-La sacaré de allí... se lo prometo, mi lady.

Meibel se encontraba recostrada contra una de las paredes de su inusual celda, sin puertas ni rejas, mientras que rodeaba, nerviosa y temblorosamente, sus rodillas con ambos brazos y sus lágrimas fluían libremente, bañando el pálido y atormentado rostro de la pequeña. Estaba desolada, no pareció escuchar los palabras, que, con tal denuedo había pronunciado, su amiga, Drizel desde algún lejano lugar en lo más recóndito del del cuarto.

-No se preocupe princesa, todo estará bien... tiene mi palabra de que así será.

La aludida pareció escuchar estas últimas palabras, las cuales fueron como un débil destello en medio de la penetrante oscuridad que la rodeaba en esos momentos.

-¿Drizel...?

-Confíe en mi su majestad -proseguía la ninfa con una suave y melodiosa voz, haciendo que su interlocutora se relajase considerablemente, por la suavidad de sus palabras- El rey Jess está en un mejor lugar, podrá cuidar de usted en todo momento... nunca lo olvide.

-Pero, si el no está junto a mi yo...

-En Terabithia todos dependemos de usted, por favor, no lo olvide...

-Yo... no puedo, soy pequeña para una responsabilidad como esa... además Leslie sigue con vida...

La niña esperó por largo rato alguna respuesta por parte de la ninfa, sin embargo, su voz parecía haberse esfumado por completo, dejando un indescriptible sentimiento de vació que inundó cada rincón de aquella tenebrosa celda, logrando que, Meibel se sintiese, aún más sola que antes.

0_0

-Después de esto será el el fin... o el comienzo. De todas formas todo depende de mí... -un chico de cabellos oscuros recorría atropelladamente, los pasillos de una decadente y tétrica construcción - Esto lo decidirá todo... pero, si lo logro, todo será como antes -el joven reflexionó por un momento estas últimas palabras y después de unos segundos se corrigió a si mismo- no, será mejor... de eso ESTOY SEGURO.

Jess corría sigilosamente por los corredisos del fuerte del señor de la oscuridad, pasando inadvertido entre los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad, debido a que la mayoría de ellos se encontraban ocupados, ya sea vigilando la entrada al fuerte o buscando más enemigos por los alrededores, en el caso, de que hubiesen llegado más refuerzos de parte del rey de Terabithia. Por lo que tan solo quedaban un cuantos guardias o bestias que merodeaban la zona en caso de se hubiese infiltrado algún intruso en el área. Jess evitaba encontrarse con estos a toda costa, con el fin de pasar inadvertido. Si bien, no tendría problema en enfrentarse a un par de ellos, si estos pidiesen refuerzos sería problematico.

-Por algún motivo que aún no logro comprender... -reflexionaba, el rey de Terabithia, en voz baja- Las posiones que ingenio siempre tienen algún tipo de efecto secundario... a pesar de que yo no las creé de esa manera. Es como si después de crear algún tipo de pósima, esta trayese consigo misma una serie de desventajas de las cuales tengo consciencia, sin embargo, yo SÉ que no las he creado por mi cuenta... es extraño -Jess se escondió entre unas cajas, por mientras que pasaban un par de bestias rondando el área_- "Pensándo detenidamente... esto también sucedió con el arma sofisticada que le creé especialmente a Kriss y... con la pósima de "muerte instantánea" que fabriqué -_pensó para si mismo, mientras que contenía la respiración para evitar ser escuchado por los subordinados del señor de la oscuridad_- si bien, esta debería parar mi corazón por unos minutos , lo cual debo admitir que ha funcionado sin problemas, hay algo que me incomoda... no puedo crear cosas, es como si mi don me hubiese sido arrebatado por un tiempo indefinido, tal como si esto fuese un efecto secundario de la pósima... -Jess respiró nuevamente con tranquilidad, las bestias habían pasado de largo. Sin percatarse, aparentemente, de su presenciia- de todas formas... tengo el presentimiento de que este efecto secundario durará tánto como lo hizo el efecto de la pósima... en ese caso, los guerrero Terabianos que tomaron la pósima para recuperar fuerzas, en este momento deberían empezar a manifestar los efectos secundarios, y si no me equivoco, estos deberían durar un par de horas más o menos... espero que estén bien, las efectos secundarios no son tan dramáticos como para preocuparme por ellos... pero, aún así me pregunto ¿Cómo estará Kriss?"_

Jess salió discretamente de su escondite y miró rápidamente por los alrededores en busca de algún secuáz del señor de la oscuridad, sin embargo, al no encontrar alguno de estos por los alrededores, comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia ninguna dirección en específico, tan solo debía seguir buscando hasta dar con el paradero de su objetivo. A menos que este lo encontrase a él primero, lo cual era bastante probable de todas formas.

-¿Se puede saber a quién estás buscando?

Una cortina de humo comenzó a espesar virtiginosamente el ambiente, Jess se quedó estático por unos segundos. Su objetivo lo había encontrado... finalmente. El rey de Terabithia giró rápidamente sobre si mismo para enfrentar al señor de la oscuridad, sin embargo, lo único que logró divisar fue lo mismo que había "visto" durante sus "juegos" con Leslie... una sombra; una negra y espesa neblina... tan solo... oscuridad.

-¿Por qué no te muestras como realmente eres, eh? -le desafió el chico de ojos verdes- ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?... ¿Por qué? Porque tú sabes muy bien que yo soy el ÚNICO que puede derrotarte, es por eso que raptaste a Leslie y ahora fuiste en busca de mi hermanita, ¿No es así? ¿Ya lograste capturarla, cierto? No eres más que un cobarde que no puede hacerme frente, a pesar de ser tan solo un niño.

-Tú, con tu aire de superioridad... -la voz del señor de la oscuridad se intensificaba y agravaba gradualmente por cada palabra que pronunciaba- Crees que sabes mucho, te crees el "Rey de Terabithia". De seguro debes de tener un ego muy alto, ¿A que sí?

-¿Que quieres decir? -masculló entre diente, molesto.

-Nadie, no, mejor dicho, ninguno de mis subordinados estaba al tanto del porqué fuí en busca a tus seres queridos, nadie sabe la verdadera razón, a exepción de mí por supuesto. Por lo que, lo que sea que te hayan informado acerca de "eso", no es cierto.

-No entiendo, no se supone que los habías raptado por ser parte de la realeza de... -conjeturó confundido, el joven rey.

-Será mejor que me ecuches bien, si quieres que aquellas personas a las que tanto quieres no desaparezcan por completo -le interrumpió impaciente- Si bien he capturado a la chica que se cree la "reina" de Terabithia y a tu hermanita, "la princesa", tan solo las he escogido porque ellas son las personas más importantes para tí... solo por eso.

-¿Cómo sabes algo así?

-Es muy simple saber este tipo de cosas, cuando quién las siente es parte de uno mismo, ¿No lo crees? -le comentó burlonamente.

-... Tú... ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? -le preguntó Jess, totalmete aterrado por la sola idea de que su némesis fuese, en efecto, parte de él.

-Es muy simple... tú me has creado, mejor dicho, he nacido de la parte más oscura de tu ser... todos tus miedos, problemas, frustaciones... todo eso, soy yo -Jess tenía los ojos desorbitados, estaba en estado de shock, simplemente no podía digerir la noticia y el hecho de que "él mismo" había creado ESA COSA- cada día me fortalezco más... y tú te debilitas. LLegaremos a un punto en el cual, yo no dependeré de tí... seré tan poderoso que podré fortalezerme por mi propia cuenta.

-...N-No... p-puede s-ser -Jess tomó su cabeza con ambas manos... desesperado. ¿Qué podría hacer para salvarlos a todos? Sus problemas solo iban en aumento y sentía que se perdía lentamente a si mismo en un mar turbulento, descontrolado, sentía ahogarse en una tumultuosa tormenta que no parecía tener fin. Debía buscar rápidamente una solución... pero, en ese momento, las ideas no parecían querer aparecer.

Sin esperar a que su cerebro diese con la solución más lógica a su nuevo probema, Jess corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta dónde se encontraba su némesis y tomó la arma que había creado hace un tiempo, apuntó hacia dónde se encontraba su ribal e intentó crear un rayo de luz. Pasaron unos segundos y nada ocurrió, el arma que había creado hace unos minutos parecía no querer funcionar. _"Es lógico que no funcione... -_razonó en cosa de segundos_- esta arma sirve para lanzar objetos creados en el momento... y por lo menos faltan un par de minutos para que pueda crear algo..."_

-Parece que aún así quieres pelear... -comentó con autosuficiencia el señor de la oscuridad- esta bien... de todas maneras perderás, quedarás tan exausto después de la batalla que no podrás resistirte... te consumiré por completo y de esa manera intercambiaremos roles... yo viviré en el mundo real y tú bueno... quedarás atrapado en el mundo de Terabithia, lo cual significa que dejarás de existir en el mundo en el cual vives... creo que a los humanos les gusta llamar eso como "morir"... de todas formas estás destinado a perder.

_-"No estoy destinado a perder... no lo estoy, yo sé que este batalla debo ganarla como a de lugar... no importa cómo, NO PUEDO perder -_se repetía mentalmente Jess para infundirse un poco de ánimos y no caer en la desesperación_- este ... tipo(?) piensa que no puedo ganarme a mi mismo, ¿No? Pues le voy a demostrar que está equivocado, por Leslie, por Meibel, superaré lo que sea con tal de tenerlas nuevamente conmigo. Por ellas... yo seré capaz de vencer una parte de mi mismo que se vuelve más fuerte a medida que yo me debilito, porque... Yo me haré más fuerte, lograré convertir esa densa y oscura niebla, en un claro y brillante amanecer, solo tengo que erradicar todo lo que logre "crear" a este tipo... ¿Qué tipo de cosas lo conformaban? Ya casi lo he olvidado... creo que lo constituía algo así como mis... ¿Problemas?"_

-¡Muy lento! -La sombra se movió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Jess, quien se encontraba totalmente encimismado en sus pensamientos, por lo que no alcansó a reaccionar a tiempo y recibió de lleno el golpe del señor de la oscuridad, cayendo de golpe al suelo, sintiendose ahogar nuevamente por la dificultad que tenía al respirar, le habían roto una de sus costillas- Como puedes ver yo puedo herirte, sin embargo tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo. ¡Ahora mismo eres tan débil que no puedes hacerme frente! No eres más que un estorbo... ¡Desaparece de una vez!

El señor de la oscuridad rodeó completamente al rey de Terabithia, impidiendo que este tubiese las fuerzas suficientes zafarse de su agarre, era como si consumiese, lenta y desaforadamente, todas sus energías... lo tenía completamente cautivo.

-¿P-Por qué no me atrapaste antes...? -le preguntó Jess haciendo un efuerzo titánico para articular unas cuantas palabras, sentía como sus fuerzas se agotaban y casi ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para mover voluntariamente los músculos de su cuerpo. "¿Acaso a esto se refería cuando me dijo que iba a consumirme? -reflexionaba Jess, mientras sentía que sus pensamientos se nublaban cada vez más con el paso del tiempo- Si era tan fácil capturarme y consumirme de esta manera... no tenías la necesidad de capturar a Leslie y a Meibel. ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto!

-Veo que aún no lo entiendes... -en ese momento, el chico de cabellos castaños comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en su corazón... si bien aún le quedaba una pequeña reserva energética corriendo por sus venas, tan solo era la energía vital que necesitaba para seguir subsistiendo. Una vez que el señor de la oscuridad había logrado consumir todo lo que podía de su energía, comenzaba con su alma, en donde se encontraban todos sus sentimientos, recuerdos y más profundos pensamientos- Ya casi termino contigo por lo que no veo el porqué no debería decirtelo...

Si bien yo existí desde el primer momento desde el cual comenzaron a oprimirte todas esas preocupaciones y frustaciones que ahora me fortalezen... yo no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para consumirte y tomar tu vida para aparecer en el mundo de los humanos. Sin emargo yo era muy fuerte en un aspecto: tenía el poder de controlar los seres que son invisibles para la mayoría de los hombres, no puedo dejar de darte el crédito por ello. si no fuera porque jamás has creído en los cuentos de hadas yo no podría haber aprisionado a todos los Terabianos y fortalecerme a costa de ellos... hasta que los liberaron. Sin embargo sus energías no eran suficientes para tener el suficiente poder de consumirte... además tu comenzabas a debilitarme al conocer a esa niña "Leslie" por lo que comprendí que la única manera de vencerte era sumiendote en la más completa miseria: Dejar que tu única y mejor amiga Lelsie muriera... sin embargo, eso no fué suficiente, encontraste consuelo en tu hermana menor y además después te enteraste de que Leslie seguía con vida, lo cual por cierto se debe a que como aún no soy parte de tu mundo no puedo asesinar a nadie... sin embargo, eso está a punto de cambiar. Por lo que llegué a la resolución de que debería apagar la última flama que iluminaba tu vida: tu hermana, si tengo bajo en mi poder la vida de las personas más importantes para tí, caerías en un caos tan profundo y entrarías en una desesperación tan caótica que me entregarías el suficiente poder como para consumirte. Jess, has sido TU MISMO quien ha permitido que yo pueda asesinarte a tí y a tus seres más queridos por no descubiri mis intenciones a tiempo, HAS PERDIDO.

Los recuerdos más dolorosos... todas las heridas citatrizadas vueltas a abrir en un desgarrador y doloroso irrumpimiento que desgarraba las partes más nobles de su alma. Recordaba perfectamente el día en el cual le dijeron que Lelsie había muerto, el sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo invadió y posteriormente su autoconvencimiento de que Leslie seguía viva para después superarlo con su hermana... la captura de Leslie y su muerte "fingida"... todo, simplemente le hacía demasiado daño como para querer protestar ante las prepotentes palabras del señor de la oscuridad... o mejor dicho, de su propia oscuridad.

-¿Sientes eso? -le preguntó de forma insidiosa- Todas esas emociones... las he producido indirectamente... sin emabargo, nunca fuiste lo sufcientemente sagaz como para descubrirlo a tiempo... realmente eres patético. Tan solo me requirió unos minutos consumir tu alma... pensé que opondrías mayor resistencia, pero veo que solo has sido una gran desilución.

Los recuerdos viajaban cada vez más hacia un pasado más lejano, recordándole los días en los cuales además de ser completamente ignorado por su familia, a exepción de su hermana Meibel, a quien solo la consideraba como un ser molesto en aquella época, no tenía ninguna amistad con la cual refugiarse en el colegio. Los recuerdos siguieron avanzando, como si pudiese ver toda su vida en un segundo, recordó el primer día en el cual conoció a Leslie, tan... distinta. Desde ese día todo pareció tomar un nuevo rumbo, las tardes ya no eran tan tediosas, ya que tenía a una amiga con quien compartirlas. Y cuando murió ella, ahí estaba su hermana para apoyarlo, siempre de forma incondicional, a su lado, a pesar de que él no supo notarlo antes. El decubrimiento del verdadero Terabithia y posteriormente el "reencuentro" con Leslie, para llegar finalmente al derrombamiento total de su existencia. Eso era todo, ya no podía seguir luchando, su vida había pasado frente a sus ojos en esos pocos segundos y estaba listo para enfrentar las consecuencias del fracaso.

_-"He perdido... _-pensó Jesss, desconsolado- _...supe desde un principio cuales serían las consecuencias en el caso de que perdiese, sin emabargo... jamás tuve en mente esa posibilidad como algo que, de verdad, pasararía... confié demasiado en mi mismo y no fuí capaz de visualisar la clara desventaja en la cual me encontraba_- el joven rey Terabiano comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos mientras se perdía súbitamente en las profundidades de la inconsciencia- _¿Todo terminará así, eh? ¿Perderé mi vida sin ningún sentido? Solo en la oscuridad... dentro de MÍ oscuridad.-" _

Repentinamente, un cálido y reconfortante calor comenzó a cubrir sus manos, mientras que sentía unas pequeñas gotas de agua salada, recorrer las mejillas de su rostro.

-¡Jess, responde Jess! -el chico aludido ya había caído en un profundo estado de inconsciencia, por lo que no era capaz de escuchar ni sentir nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor- ¡Soy yo, Leslie, por favor NO ME DEJES!

-Por favor, tranquilísese reina Leslie -le pidió Kriss, quien la había acompañado todo el camino hasta dónde se encontraba el rey Terabiano- Jess se encuentra inconsciente, pero no está muerto.

-Menos mal... -respiró Leslie aliviada- Pero, es una pena que no esté consciente para saber que no estaba solo dentro de esta pelea, ¿No lo crees? Me hubiera gustado que supiese que siempre lo estuve apoyando desde las sombras, y que su hermana también le ayudo de todas las formas que pudo...

-No se preocupe por eso, de seguro tendrán mucho tiempo para charlar acerca de ese tipo de cosas cuando Jess se recupere.

-Tienes razón... aunque, ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que Meibel fuese capaz de enviar un ejercito completo de guerreros Terabianos para apoyar a Jess... ¿Sabes quién pudo haberle ayudado?

-Escuché que una ninfa de la brisa llamada Drizel estubo con ella y la ayudó hasta que llegó el señor de la oscuridad y las capturó... sin embargo, si no fuese por su ayuda, es probable que todo hubiese acabado para nosotros.

-Pero... lo que más me sorprendió fué la idea de Jess... ¿Cómo supo que cuando muere alguien de la realeza todos los Terabianos somos capaces de enterarnos quién murió?

-La verdad no creo que lo haya sabido... simplemente creo que fué mera casualidad.

-Una casualidad que terminó por salvarnos a todos, ¿Quién diría que nos ayudarían hasta las ninfas del bosque?

-No estoy muy seguro del porqué, sin embargo, hay algo de lo cual estoy seguro... este día marca un nuevo comienzo para la era Terabiana.

-Por cierto... ¿Por qué crees que el señor de la oscuridad desapareció de esa forma?

-Parece que él no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que el amor que sientes tú y la princesa Meibel por Jess era capaz de dañarle también y por eso jamás sería capaz de consumirle por completo.

-¿Cómo sabes algo así?

-No solo yo lo sé... todos los guerreros que recibimos algo creado por el joven Jess logramos escuchar los últimos pensamientos de él antes de caer en la inconsciencia... supongo que eran efectos secundarios de sus creaciones o algo así...

-De todas formas será mejor que vayamos a casa, unos guerreros Terabianos me informaron que Meibel está siendo trasladada hacia su casa... será mejor que hagamos lo mismo, ¿No lo crees?

_... siempre sale el sol_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin del Fic - oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquí les dejo el último capítulo de "Un nuevo Comienzo" Sin embargo estaba pensando en hacer un Epílogo para explicar bien lo que pasó y las consecuencias de lo que sucedió... asi que:

¿Quién quiere un Epílogo?

El que quiera uno diga ¡YO! xD jojojo

Bueno, como para aclarar momentaneamente el final aquí les dejo unas preguntas (I):

¿De parte de quién estaba Drizel finalmente?

¿De qué forma ayudó Leslie a Jess?

¿Quién logró liberar a Leslie y a los demás guerreros? Los guardias cambiaron de opinión al ver el ejercito o... este era muy numeroso?

y Lo más importante... ¿Jess realmente logró vencer al señor de la oscuridad con la ayuda de sus amigos o... quizás Jess se ha quedado atrapado en el mundo de Terabithia por siempre D:! - (eso sería terrible xD)

Las respuestas se encuentran entre lineas ^^ porque la verdad es que no me gusta ser muy explícita con mis intenciones jojojo :3

pd: GRACIAS! a todos los que apoyaron la creación de este fic.

Pd 2: ¿Meresco algún review? Sé q me demoré pero está larguito (I)

¡Hasta la proxima ^^!

_se despide: Kathy, la autora. _


	8. Chapter 8

**"Un Puente a Terabithia" no me pertenece y bueno, esta historia está dedicada a isabelmasen y a todos los lectores que apoyaron esta iniciativa,****este será el último disclaimer de "Un nuevo Comienzo"... snif :'( w hohoho.**

**Un Nuevo Comienzo **

Epílogo I

-Entonces... ¿Podemos contar contigo para esta misión? -le preguntó seriamente Jess a su hermana menor, por enésima vez, en menos de media hora.

-Por supuesto, no olviden que yo puedo ayudarlos siempre que lo necesiten, no crean que solo seré una molestia para ustedes...

-Nunca he pensado de esa forma -protestó Leslie, ante la defensiva de la pequeña Meibel- ... tu tampoco lo has hecho, ¿Cierto Jess?

-Si alguna vez lo pensé, fue porque estaba ciego en ese entonces... -Jess le tranquilizó con una sonrisa sincera, mientras que los ojos de la pequeña princesa brillaban por la eminente emoción que sentía por su nueva "misión".

-¡Lo haré bien, se los prometo!

Meibel se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la cual se encontraban unos cuantos guerreros Terabianos, que aún no lograban recuperarse por completo, de las heridas que les dejó impresa la reciente batalla. La misión de la princesa de Teranbithia era muy simple: ir a ayudar, a los guerreros Terabianos, cada vez que estos necesitasen de sus cuidados... sin embargo, esta misión solo podría llevarse a cabo en los ratos libres que tuviese y siempre y cuando no llegase a casa después del "toque de queda" impuesto recientemente por su padre, como una medida de prevención para que no volviese a desaparecer de un día a otro sin mayores explicaciones.

-Recuerda que tienes esta noche, como plazo máximo para volver, ¿Ok? -le recordó Jess con un tono, inconscientemente, paternal. En el momento en el cual se dió cuenta de su tono de vos, procedió a corregirse automáticamente; mientras que su hermana, a penas si notó que le estaban hablando- quiero decir... ya sabes que papá nos ha impuesto un toque de queda por lo que pasó la otra vez y sería un problema que regresaramos tarde ya que...

-No te molestes en disimularlo Jess... -le comentó divertida Leslie- ya no es un secreto que te preocupes por tu hermana... se nota que la quieres mucho.

Las nuevas "misiones" habían surgido como una necesidad, que nació conjunto al fin de la guerra entre los Terabianos y el señor de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, Jess las miraba como la oportunidad perfecta para poder platicar con Leslie a solas, sin que su hermana estubiese interfiriendo constantemente entre ellos.

-A ti también te quiero... -le confesó improvisadamente en un leve susurro, como si no hubiese dicho nada que su amiga no supiese.

-Y yo a ti Jess, eres el mejor amigo que he podido tener en toda mi vida... la verdad ,es que jamás pensé que me quisieras tanto como para arriesgarte en creer algo que no creías hasta en ese entonces, y recorrer tantos lugares y pasar por tantas adversidades solo por la posibilidad de encontrarme... realmente eres un gran amigo.

-Si... supongo... pero lo que yo te quería decir es que...

-¡Oye! -le interrumpió de improviso- Casi lo olvido... ¿Cómo lo hiciste para que mis padres y todas las personas que me conocen no recordasen que yo había "muerto" alguna vez? Si bien sé que puedes crear cosas en Terabithia... eso no funcionaría con ninguno que no fuera parte de nuestro mundo... ¿No es así?

-Bueno... la verdad es que yo no hice nada... -le contestó Jess un tanto extrañado por la situación en la cual se encontraba su amiga- por cierto... ¿Estas segura de que no nos quedamos encerrados para siempre en el mundo de Terabithia? Lo último que recuerdo es que el señor de la oscuridad me estaba terminando de consumir por completo cuando caí completamente en la inconsiencia... ¿Cómo fué que logramos vencerle... si yo fallé?

-Jess... tu jamás podrías haber fallado... no si yo estoy de tu parte, y claro, todos los terabianos que aún en ese entonces, te eran fieles.

-No te entiendo... es verdad que Meibel intentó ayudarme, ella misma me lo dijo pero... tu habías sido capturada por el señor de la oscuridad, ¿Cómo podrías haberme ayudado?

-Ah... acerca de eso... -Leslie le dió un leve puñetaso en el brazo derecho de Jess. mientras lo miraba con recelo- ¿Por qué no te fuiste del escondite del señor de la oscuridad cuando te lo dije? Lo único que lograste al quedarte en ese lugar fue causar más problemas de los que habías causado...

-No te entidendo Leslie... -Jess la miró confundido mientras se sobaba suavemente su brazo lastimado- Yo... fuí hasta allá para buscarte, yo... no entiendo... tú... estabas débil y agonizante según Kriss y...

-Jess... tu sabes que yo tengo el poder de ver, ¿No es así?

-Si... pero eso que...

-Cuando tú lograste llegar hasta la celda en la cual me encontraba cautiva; yo había enviado, hace bastante tiempo, a un grupo de guerreros Terabianos por ayuda... sin embargo, estos no habían vuelto hace mucho tiempo y temía que los secuaces del señor de la oscuridad los hubiesen asesinados por lograr escapar de sus celdas... por lo que tomé la desición de que ningún guerrero Terabiano saldría de esta celda hasta que hubiesen señales de que los anteriores guerreros estuviesen vivos... y en el caso de que pasase más de tres días enviaríamos a unos más para saliera del escondite del señor de la oscuridad y volviese enseguida. Si esto no hubiese ocurrido así, hubiesemos planeado otra vía de ecape. Asi que... cuando me encontraste, uno de los guerreros que había enviado a pedir ayuda me informó que un ejército viajaba en nuestra dirección para rescatarnos. Cuando le pregunté acerca de quién los comandaba, me respondió que tu hermana había sido la responzable... asi que, ¡Solo tenías que irte a buscar a tu hermana, como te lo dije en esa ocasión! De esa manera nos podríamos haber evitado muchos problemas...

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento? -le preguntó un tanto molesto.

-Porque no había tiempo... solo tenías que haber confiado en mi...

-Lo siento...

-No te disculpes Jess, de todas formas, todo salió bien.

El día siguió su curso, rememorando los viejos tiempos, y lograron divertirse en grande... como no lo hacían hace mucho tiempo. El atardecer se hizo presente y Meibel llegó junto a él, hasta donde se encontraban ambos chicos, pues, tan solo faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara el horario del "toque de queda".

-Nos vemos mañana Jess... -se despidió Leslie, con una sonrisa sincera.

Una vez en casa, ambos hermanos corrieron rápidamente a su habitación compartida para hablar acerca de la situación actual de Terabithia y el resultado de las "misiones" de Meibel. Esta le comentó que los guerreros se mejoraban rápidamente, sin embargo, no parecían ser los mismos de antes, era como si se estuviesen distanciando cada vez más, a medida que sus heridas sanaban. También le comentó acerca de la desaparición de Kriss, hacía un par de semanas que no lo había visto, y la posibilidad de que este hubiese sido capturado por el enemigo era muy alta.

-... es posible que Kriss esté en peligro, recuerda que el señor de la oscuridad aún existe... -concluyó Jess más para si mismo, que para su hermana.

-Pero Jess... ¿Por qué existe el señor de la oscuridad? -indagó Meibel, inocentemente.

-Bueno... eso es por... _-"¿Cómo podría explicarle a mi hermana que la causa de tantos problemas soy yo? -pensó afligido- ...Supongo que todavía no estoy listo para decirle la verdad..."- _porque... siempre que hay un bueno... tiene que haber un malo.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido Jess...

- ... -"Rayos... ya no me cree mis mentiras tan fácilmente... -_pensó un tanto frustado- supongo que ha crecido un poco..."- _Por cierto Meibel... te gustaría que mañana fuesemos de excursión los tres juntos?

-¿De excursión...? -Meibel le miró con sus ojos brillando de emoción- ¿A dónde?

-Osea... no será exactamente una excursión... más bien será una búsqueda alrededor de Terabithia... mañana vamos a ir en busca de Kriss... y si no lo encontramos servirá como un paseo para conocer mejor a Terabithia, ¿No lo crees?

-Mmmm... -le miró un tato desilucionada, mientras hacía un pequeño puchero con sus labios- está bien... pero... ¿No sería mejor que Leslie y yo fuesemos de excursión, mientras que tú buscas a Kriss?

-Oye... -le reprimió con un enfado fingido en su tono de voz- supongo que está bien...

-¡Siiii!

0_0

-Papá, mamá... soy yo, Leslie... -al no escuchar respuesta decidió que sería mejor seguir esperando, después de todo, algún día tendría que aceptar la realidad- bueno... de todas formas quería que supieran que los extrañé mucho durante todo ese tiempo y que... aún los extraño.

Al ver que sus palabras no surtían efecto ante los cuerpos inmóviles que tenía enfrente suyo decidió irse a dormir... volvería a intentarlo al siguiente día.

-¿Cuándo podrán aceptar el hecho de que sigo viva...? -pensó en voz alta mientras que se recostaba en el camastro de su habitación- Bueno, de todas formas prefiero pensar en otro tipo de cosas... esto me deprime demasiado como para seguir pensando en ello...

La reina de Terabithia cerró suavemente sus ojos para dejar su consciencia en paz y dormir un poco, sin embargo, un leve resplandor llamó su atención justo en el momento en el cual estaba por cerrar totalmente sus ojos.

-¿Qué es eso...? -el brillo provenía de una pequeña placa metálica que se encontraba encima de la cómoda que se encontraba al lado de su cama- ¿Cómo es posible que no haya notado, que esto se encontraba aquí desde un principio?

_"Su majestad, descubrimos al traidor del grupo"_

-Supongo que después de todo, había un traidor en el grupo que mandé por ayuda...

0_0

-¡Leslieeee! -Meibel corrió con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, mientras que agitaba una de sus manos a modo de saludo.

-Hola chicos... -les saludó a ambos.

-Leslie... ¿Crees que podrías ir de excursión con Meibel, mientras que yo voy en busca de Kriss? -le pidió Jess, improvisadamente.

-Supongo que no tendría ningún problema en mostrarle las maravillas del mundo de Terabithia... -accedió Leslie con una gran sonrisa- claro que ella tendría que acompañarme a ver cómo están los guerreros Terabianos primero... ¿Te parece bien Meibel?

-Si... de todas formas también quería ir a visitarlos al final del día...

-Por cierto Jess... ¿Por qué tienes que ir en busca de Kriss? -indagó Leslie, por curiosidad.

-Meibel me contó que no aparece para las sesiones de sanaciones que hace para los guerreros Terabianos, a pesar de que la última vez que fué, estaba bastante malherido...

-¿Te preocupa tu amigo, no es así?

-No es eso... es solo que el señor de la oscuridad pudo haberlo capturado y...

-Tranquilo, es nuestro secreto -bromeó Leslie, un tanto divertida por la timidez de su mejor amigo- de todas formas deberías aceptar tus sentimientos... sobretodo si quieres que nuestros problemas se acaben... tu sabes porqué lo digo, ¿Cierto?

-Sí... lo sé.

-¿De qué están hablando? -preguntó Meibel, quién de un punto hasta esa parte de la conversación se había perdido y no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban diciendo.

-Nada Meibel... es solo que nos hace tarde para nuestra excursión... porque tenemos un trámite pendiente con los guerreros Terabianos, ¿No es así?

-Supongo... ¡Nos vemos Jess!

-Las veo en este mismo lugar media hora antes del toque de queda...

0_0

-Hey, ustedes dos... -al no recibir respuesta alguna intentó recordar los nombres de aquellos gnomos- esto... ¿Stephan y... Sam?

-¿Qué se te ofrece? -le preguntó Stephan sin voltear su mirada para observarle, mientras le hablaba- Estamos un poco ocupados, ¿Sabes?

-Solo quería preguntarles si...

-Recuerda que somo LIBRES -le recordó el otro gnomo, anticipandose a cualquier especie de "favor" que les pidiese el rey de Terabithia- Por lo que tú no puedes darnos órdenes ni...

-¡Eso lo sé bien! -le interrumpió un tanto exasperado- Solo quería preguntarles si han visto a Kriss...

-¿Kriss? -ambos gnomos se miraron por una fracción de segundo antes de seguir mirando hacia el horisonte, comosi estuviesen esperando la llegada de alguien importante- No sabemos nada acerca de un tal Kriss...

-Esperen... _-"Esto es extraño... -reflexionó Jess- siento que... en el fondo, saben de quién estoy hablando, pero... por algún motivo no quieren revelarme que así es, ¿Qué está pasando?" _- Están...

-Lo siento Jess... pero nos tenemos que ir- Stephan miró de reojo a su compañera para que entendiese el mensaje- Vámonos Sam...

-Será para la próxima... -se despidió el otro gnomo, mientras que se alejaba junto a su compañero.

-¿Kriss... que sucede contigo? -susurró el joven rey para si mismo mientras buscaba a más conocidos que le ayudasen a encontrar a su amigo.

0_0

-Entonces... ¿Eso es todo lo que se sabe de él hasta el momento? -preguntó un tanto impaciente.

-Lamentablemente le perdimos el rastro hace un tiempo... la verdad es que nadie esperaba que él fuese el traidor.

-Eso no importa ahora... -la reina de Terabithia miró hacia el otro extremo del "campo de curaciones" improvisado que había creado Meibel, Jess y ella hace un tiempo. Allí se encontraba Meibel atendiendo a los diferentes guerreros Terabianos y a los heridos en combate que aún necesitaban de algunas atenciones- Vayan a buscarlo ahora mismo, no pierdan más tiempo, no quiero que Jess se entere de esto... podría afectarlo más de lo debido. Y eso... puede traernos más problemas, por lo que, les queda estrictamente prohibido hablar del tema con el rey Jees, ¿Está claro?

-Si, su majestad -respondieron al unísono, antes de retirarse definitivamente.

-Será mejor que Meibel no esté al tanto de nada de esto tampoco... -reflexionó en voz baja, Leslie- esto podría desestabilizar la paz, que protege temporalmente al mundo de Terabithia...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin cap oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Holasss, si lo sé, tbn me demore con este... pero esq gente, ahora se vienen las pruebas globales y toas esas cosas pero luego saldré de vacaciones ^^ Así q ahí tendré más tiempo...

pd: ñeee, me dejan un review porfa? En serio me anima muxo saber q hay gente q sigue interesada en esta historia

pd: arigatou (gracias) a la gente q sigue comentando ^^


	9. Chapter 9

"**Un puente a Terabithia" no me pertenece, trabajo sin fines de lucro y espero que disfrutéis de la segunda parte del epílogo (capítulos extras) los cuales por un momento de verdad no pensé que llegaría a terminar xD**

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Epílogo II

- Disculpe mi intromisión reina Leslie… -Drizel apareció junto a la reina de Terabithia sin que ella se percatase de ello, por lo cual la niña dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar su nombre- …pero hay algo de lo cual me gustaría hablar con usted.

- ¡Drizel! –exclamó sorprendida la niña de cabellos dorados- sabías que estábamos en una reunión confidencial, no es así?

-Si, su majestad.

-Entonces ¿Por qué apareces de esta forma? –Le reclamó un tanto molesta- tu sabes que en este momento las bromas de mal gusto no son bienvenidas.

-Lo sé su alteza, pero es urgente hablar con usted.

-Está bien, si es tan importante le diré a Meibel que volveré en un momento.

-La esperaré en el lugar de siempre.

-Estaré allí dentro de unos minutos

La reina de Terabithia se dirigió rápidamente hasta dónde se encontraba la pequeña Meibel y le pidió que retrasasen su excursión unos minutos más debido a una reunión urgente, la pequeña asintió confundida y no se molestó en preguntarle de qué se trataba debido a que confiaba plenamente en Leslie, la chica que sin importar que fuese de forma intencional o no, había logrado que su hermano se acercase más a ella.

Leslie llegó rápidamente al lugar acordado y se encontró con una paciente ninfa recostada en un árbol, mientras contaba incansablemente las hojas que se encontraban regadas en el suelo.

- No puede seguir engañando al rey de esta forma, y usted lo sabe –al darse cuenta de la rudeza de sus palabras Drizel tembló levemente por el miedo que la invadió el haber enfrentado a la reina de Terabithia de esa forma, sin embargo, continuó hablando fiel a sus ideales- No pretendo cuestionar su forma de gobernar. Pero, bajo las circunstancias en las cuales nos encontramos no tengo otra opción…

- ¿Qué es lo quieres decir?

- Jess aún no sabe la verdad, no debe seguir engañándolo inventando una forma de vida más 'realista' para que él no sospeche – _"Si ya le he logrado decir eso –pensó atemorizada la ninfa de la briza- debería seguir con el resto… aunque me cueste la vida"_ - ¡SUS PADRES NO LE HABLAN A USTED, KRISS HA "DESAPARECIDO", NADA DE ESTO ES REAL O PARTE DE NUESTROS RESPECTIVOS MUNDOS! ¡DEBE DECIRLE LA VERDAD!

- No entiendo que quieres decir…. –respondió Leslie evitando encontrarse los ojos furiosos de la criatura _**"No importa que tanto presione, no puedo permitirle saber la verdad".**_

- No vencimos al señor de la oscuridad, jamás podremos hacerlo nosotros solos…. –Drizel tomó una pequeña pausa para buscar las palabras más adecuadas- …el señor de la oscuridad 'desapareció' y la verdad es que él sigue en Terabithia, más débil que antes, pero está retomando su poder gracias a sus acciones mi reina. Estamos viviendo en una fantasía inventada por la realeza como un medio de evadir la realidad.

- ¿C-Como… sabes algo así? –titubeó Leslie. _"Cuando Jess cayó inconsciente, el amor que Meibel y yo sentimos por él lo protegió, sin embargo, no es suficiente si quiera para asustar al señor de la oscuridad. __**Más importante que eso… ahora ella también estará en mi contra, por lo que parece**__"_ - -E-Eso… solo lo saben…

-Los guerreros Terabianos, no es cierto?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_La batalla con el señor de la oscuridad había terminado, Jess se encontraba inconsciente de momento y Leslie se dirigía de vuelta a su casa, escoltada por Kriss y lo que restaba de su patrulla de guerreros Terabianos._

- Reina Leslie… hay una cosa que usted, la princesa Meibel y Jess deberían saber… pero, al parecer no están conscientes de ello.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- El señor de la oscuridad le mintió a Jess, él no fue creado enteramente a partir de los problemas y pensamientos oscuros de Jess, sino de los suyos y de Meibel también. La realeza de Terabithia existe para defenderla de los extraños que intenten dañarla, y a la vez, si la realeza no es lo suficientemente 'pura' como para ocupar su puesto, nace el señor de la oscuridad…

- Eso quiere decir que…

-El señor de la oscuridad la atrapó a usted para que cayese en la desesperanza y lo hiciese más fuerte –continuó explicando el guerrero Terabiano- Sin embargo, usted nunca cayó completamente en la desesperación, e ideó rápidamente métodos para salir de aquél lugar. Al darse cuenta de esto, el señor de la oscuridad, también notó que igualmente se hacía fuerte, pero la mayor parte de su poder no provenía de usted sino de Jess. Descubrió que Jess era aquél cuyo lado oscuro era más vulnerable y quiso averiguar cuánto más podía fortalecerse a costa de él…

- ¡Raptando a su hermanita que tanto quería desde aquel entonces!

- Ah… -Kriss suspiró pesadamente _"Definitivamente, no me agrada que me interrumpan en medio de una larga explicación"- _ …exactamente. Y creo que usted ya se dio cuenta de que la princesa Meibel solo contribuye con una centésima parte, al poder del señor de la oscuridad. Es más, se podría decir que ella no contribuye a su creación en absoluto, por lo que es lo suficientemente pura para gobernarnos… al igual que usted, hasta hace muy poco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Debería confiar un poco más en Jess.

- …pero si no hubiera sido por nuestra ayuda él hubiese sido consumido completamente por el señor de la oscuridad…

- Bueno, a partir de ahora deberán confiar más en la capacidad de cada uno si queremos volver a nuestras realidades…

-¡¿Nuestras realidades? –Preguntó confundida Leslie.-

- Ahora, nos encontramos en una batalla por subsistir… más bien, ustedes tres deben….

- ¡LUCHAR CON EL SEÑOR DE LA OSCURIDAD! -exclamó entusiasmada.-

- … así es...

- ¿Sabes en dónde se encuentra? A penas Jess recupere la memoria iremos a encontrarlo y…

- Está en cada uno de los miembros de la realeza… –Kriss esperó un momento, a que la reina lo interrumpiese nuevamente, sin embargo, al ver su expresión congelada en el rostro comprendió que podría seguir relatando tranquilamente sus explicaciones sin mayores interrupciones- …por lo que ahora deberán librarse de él desde su propias preocupaciones y defectos. Deberán derrotarlo desde su interior, reconocer cuales son sus propios pensamientos y cuales son de él…. El señor de la oscuridad no puede influenciar a los tres al mismo tiempo, por lo que él elegirá en primer lugar a una persona entre los miembros de la realeza para atormentarlo, quizás el pilar de ustedes tres… es decir ust…

-… si tenemos muchas preocupaciones en mente será más difícil combatirlo _–"¿Qué habrá intentado decirme? –Pensó por un segundo Leslie- ¿Será que ya no soy lo suficientemente buena como para gobernar Terabithia?... __**No, no creo que se refería a eso, de otra forma no me estaría contando todo esto**__".-_ ¿No es verdad?

- Supongo, él estará confundiéndose constantemente en su consciencia les dirá cosas que ustedes creerán como pensamientos propios –_"Acaso tendrá la capacidad intelectual como para escuchar solamente la mitad de lo que digo?"- _Deben tener cuidado.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

- Eso es porque… la leyenda de Terabithia no se escribe una sola vez… la forman sus gobernadores. Mientras que sus fieles defensores somos capaces percibirla.

- …sigo sin entender.

- ¿Recuerda al pergamino que contiene la profecía de Terabithia?

- Por supuesto

- Su escrito ha cambiado, los guerreros Terabianos lo tenemos en nuestro poder, por lo que, si se produce un cambio en el este, nosotros sabremos de qué se trata.

- Aahh… -la reina reflexionó unos segundos antes de proseguir. _"__**Todo estará bien a partir de ahora… me encargaré de solucionar todo este problema por mi cuenta"**__-_ …en ese caso, Jess no debe enterarse de la verdad, solo lo haría sentirse peor enterarse de que a pesar de no ser la única causa de nuestro problemas, es quién permitió que estos pudiesen iniciar. Meibel tampoco debe enterarse. Los haremos pensar que todo volvió a la normalidad… y… así no tendrán más preocupaciones en mente.

-… no creo que ese sea el método más efectivo… -_"Ni siquiera me prestó atención cuando le dije que ella era pura hasta hace muy poco, ¡Es igual de testaruda que Jess!" _- …es cierto que solo soy un sirviente de la realeza, y no debo presentar mis opiniones de forma tan atrevida pero… Jess no es solo mi rey, es mi amigo, y como tal, tengo el deber de contarle la verdad.

- ¡No lo hagas! – _"Si lo haces solo complicarías las cosas… Jess es muy sensible a este tipo de situaciones"_ – Si lo haces, serás un traidor… y sería la primera vez que te convertirías en uno….

- Sé que debí volver cuando usted nos lo ordenó al primer escuadrón que escapamos de la cárcel, pero… no podríamos habernos salvado con tan solo un miembro de la realeza…

- ¡Podríamos haber salido victorioso si no hubieses desobedecido mis instrucciones! –_"¡Y lo más importante, Jess no se hubiese visto implicado en este problema y no estaría inconsciente!" _

- Pues, no quiero sonar insolente, pero estoy obligado a hacer lo que considero correcto cuando la realeza no actúa como una sola… ¡No puede tomar todas las decisiones usted sola!

- ¿Vas a ser un traidor después de todo?

- Yo… - el guerrero Terabiano comenzó a alejarse lentamente- …hablaré con mis compañeros.

-¡Espera! –Kriss había comenzado a volar rápidamente entre los árboles, confundiéndose con el paisaje- …será mejor que no seas un traidor después de todo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Así que Kriss te contó todo… -Le dijo cabizbaja, después de suspirar quedadamente- ¿…no es así?

- Él puede confiar en mí… -le explicó Drizel-… debido a que ambos somos cercanos de un miembro de la realeza. A los cuales les hemos dado el suficiente cariño como para desafiar a un tercer miembro de la realeza.

- Yo… quiero mucho a Jess… él… ha sufrido mucho por nosotras… -Unas lágrimas rebeldes escapaban por sus ojos para luego resbalar suavemente por su rostro- …no quiero que sufra más, no quiero que esté preocupado por nada en específico… yo… ¡Quiero que sea feliz! Que lo sea ahora y después, cuando haya logrado deshacerme de todas sus inquietudes, y los tres seamos felices juntos… solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo.

- Y cuando despierten, ¿Qué harás? –le preguntó desafiante- No puedes engañarlos de esa forma, si ellos se enteran de la verdad podrán superar al señor de la oscuridad juntos, como debe ser.

- …no sé como decírselos… -la niña de cabellos dorados respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse _"No puedo dejar que se enteren por medio de otra persona que no sea yo… pensarán que intenté engañarlos o algo por el estilo"._

La ninfa de la briza se acercó suavemente hasta dónde se encontraba la reina y la abrazó sutilmente, primero con una débil corriente de aire, para luego rodearla cariñosamente con sus suaves y fríos brazos. Una vez que Leslie logró normalizar su respiración, Drizel se alejó suavemente para escuchar su decisión final.

- Creo que debería empezar hablando con los guerreros Terabianos…

- Es cierto, les daré las nuevas instrucciones y…

- Kriss no será un traidor.

- Exactamente… – _"Quizás me he dejado llevar demasiado por mis propios pensamientos… -pensó detenidamente la reina de Terabithia- …después de todo, a pesar de que Kriss me advirtiera de la presencia del señor de la oscuridad…. Él puede disfrazar fácilmente sus palabras en pensamientos míos, es realmente escalofriante"- _…supongo que tu sabes dónde se encuentra, no es así?

Drizel sonrió sinceramente y giró delicadamente para ir en busca de su nuevo amigo, quién le había dado la confianza suficiente para ir a enfrentar a la reina de Terabithia.

- Tenemos que apurarnos… -comentó de improviso la ninfa- ...Meibel aún la espera.

- Por cierto Drizel… hay algo que aun no entiendo… tengo unas ideas, pero nada claro acerca del porqué.

- ¿Se pregunta por qué sus padres no le hablan en esta realidad alterna que han creado gracias a sus inconscientes?

- ¿Cómo supiste que te preguntaría eso?

- No quiero que me malinterprete, pero el otro día la estuve siguiendo por la protección y el bienestar de Kriss…

- ¿Querías saber si planeaba algo en su contra?

- Algo como eso…

- Y bueno… ¿Sabes el por qué?

- … es complicado –intentó explicar la ninfa de la brisa- no sé si aún se ha dado cuenta, pero…. Usted ha sido el primer objetivo del señor de la oscuridad…

- Creo que Kriss había intentado advertirme de algo como eso… -admitió un tanto avergonzada- …pero no le escuché en ese entonces.

- Tomando en cuenta eso, -prosiguió Drizel- lo más probable es que el hecho de que sus padres no le dirijan la palabra sea algo provocado por el señor de la oscuridad a partir de su propio inconsciente, recuerde que él está en usted y , en mi opinión, él ha provocado_ eso_ para debilitarla sentimentalmente.

- Tiene sentido…

- No se deje llevar tanto por mi pobre explicación… -le advirtió modestamente- …solo son conjeturas.

- Está bien, pero ahora que ya sé que el señor de la oscuridad está infiltrado en mi inconsciente será más fácil derrotarlo, no?

- Eso sería realmente conveniente si fuera así

- Entonces… ¿Qué va a suceder?

-Usted ya tiene consciencia de su presencia, por lo que a él no le conviene permanecer más tiempo dentro usted, ya que sería un blanco fácil.

-Eso quiere decir que… -pensó en alto, horrorizada solo al tener la idea en mente- ¡… Jess y Meibel serán sus próximos objetivos!

- Y cómo no sabemos a quien invadirá primero, debemos estar alertas y por sobretodo…

- ¡Contarles la verdad! _-"He sido realmente ingenua… no puedo creer que cayera tan fácilmente en las mentiras del señor de la oscuridad"._

- Estamos por llegar, ¿Quiere contarle a Meibel lo que sucede, o prefiere que yo se lo diga?

- Déjamelo a mí, siento que tengo el deber de decírselo.

Cuando llegaron al campamento para atender a los guerreros heridos, buscaron a Meibel para contarle toda la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, no lograban encontrarla por ninguna parte. Buscaron por un largo rato preguntándole a los guerreros que se encontraban allí si habían visto a la princesa Meibel, pero ellos no recordaban haberla visto llegar. Comentario que solo ponía más nerviosa a Leslie y la hacía querer buscarla desesperadamente por los alrededores.

- No es necesario…. –la detuvo Drizel, sosteniendo suavemente el hombro de la reina de Terabithia, mientras ella intentada salir rápidamente en buscar de la princesa- …aún no le hemos preguntado a todos los guerreros.

- No tenemos tiempo para eso… ¿Que tal si se perdió en el bosque? O peor aún, si se cayó por algún lugar de este y ahora no puede moverse?

- Confíe un poco más en ella… no creo que se deje influenciar tan fácilmente por los pensamientos del señor de la oscuridad…

- Sé que ella es el miembro de Terabithia más puro entre los tres, y por lo mismo, creo que el señor de la oscuridad en vez de hacerle tener pensamientos oscuros va a obligarla a infringirse daño de forma que parezca un accidente o logrará que se pierda por ahí o…

- En ese caso, confíe en mí.

- Solo nos faltan tres o cuatro guerreros por consultar, no es así?

- Exactamente.

- Entonces vamos…

Les preguntaron a todos los guerreros Terabianos sobrantes acerca del paradero de la princesa Meibel, ellos recordaban haberla visto llegar pero no así, a donde se dirigió después. En ese momento, la reina de Terabithia y la ninfa de la briza iban a comenzar su búsqueda cuando un guerrero Terabiano que acababa de llegar al campamento comenzó contarles a sus camaradas que había visto a la princesa Meibel por el camino y de su extraña forma de caminar.

- Parecía que tenía prisa… -continuó explicando el recién llegado- …pero que a la vez intentaba caminar más lento para evitar llegar a su destino...

Apenas Drizel escuchó esos comentarios le advirtió a Leslie.

- ¡Alguien la ha visto! –Exclamó emocionada la ninfa de la briza- Vamos a preguntarle por dónde la vio…

0_0

_Jess se encontraba bajo el fuerte que había arreglado junto a Leslie cuando todavía pensaba que todo el cuento de Terabithia no era más que un juego infantil. Kriss se encontraba a su lado, le había contado todo lo que sabía y esperaba que a pesar de haberlo hecho, aún pudiese conservar su vida siendo un traidor._

- No puedo creer que Leslie haya tenido tan poca confianza en nosotros como para ocultarnos la verdad…

- Si me permites Jess… -comenzó el guerrero Terabiano- …creo que la verdadera razón por la cual Leslie no te contó nada es porque…

- ¡Y para colmo te culpó de ser un traidor! –Le interrumpió sin escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo anteriormente su amigo- …no puedo creer que Leslie haya sido capaz de algo como eso…

- Acerca de eso…

- ¿Vas a defenderla? –le preguntó molesto- ¿Vas a decir que es correcto tratarte como un traidor si solo querías hacer lo que es correcto?

- No es eso… eso solo que ella me había ordenado volver, por lo que corresponde que…

- ¿Ves? Es lo que yo decía…

- ¡Sé que a la realeza le encanta interrumpir mis narraciones! –Exclamó airado- ¡Pero esta vez necesito que me escuche!

- … -Jess lo miró asombrado, casi se olvidaba del mal genio que podía tener su amigo- disculpa, te escucho.

- Gracias… y disculpe que le haya gritado de esa forma.

- No te preocupes por eso, somos amigos, además… ¡Deja de tratarme de usted!

- Lo había olvidado –reconoció Kriss- bueno, como le decía, creo que debe ponerse un poco más en el lugar de…

Un extraño sonido se escuchó a lo lejos, unas pisadas junto al movimiento de unos arbustos para luego una respiración agitada que detonaba un timbre lo suficientemente agudo como para ser de una niña pequeña.

- Espera… -lo interrumpió de nuevo el rey de Terabithia- ¿Escuchaste eso?

- Sí… me atrevería a decir que es…

- ¡Meibel! –Exclamó Jess al ver un par de cabellos rubios colándose entre los arbustos- ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

- Será mejor que le preguntemos…

Una vez que Kriss comenzó a acercase al arbusto este se sacudió agitadamente, al mismo tiempo que el rastro de cabello de Meibel desaparecía. Para luego, aparecer nuevamente un rastro rubio por entre las plantas.

- ¡Meibel, ya te vimos! –dijo Jess, finalmente- Sal de ahí por favor, no es bueno que estés escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

Los arbustos terminaron de dar paso a un par de figuras que aparecieron en medio de este, se tratada de Leslie y Meibel, cuyos ojos brillaban de emoción al pensar que había encontrado a Meibel.

- ¿Ah? –El rey de Terabithia las miró confundido- hubiera jurado que era Meibel… ¿Por qué no estás con ella Leslie?

- Se ha ido del campamento sin avisarme, y ninguno de los guerreros que estaban allí la vieron marcharse… -explicó rápidamente la reina de Terabithia- …ahora mismo hubiera jurado que la vi entre estos arbustos y cuando escuché tu vos pidiéndole a Meibel que saliera, estaba segura de que la había encontrado…

- Que extraño… ¿Por qué se habrá ido?

- No tengo idea… -respondió Leslie- por cierto, veo que encontraste a Kriss.

- … -Jess desvió la mirada, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños para luego suspirar cansadamente- …después podremos hablar de ello. Lo que debes saber es que me enteré de la verdad, no necesito excusas por el momento, solo necesito encontrar a Meibel, ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

- Sí… y lo siento.

- En ese caso, vámonos.

0_0

_- No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando… -pensaba angustiada la pequeña princesa de Terabithia, mientras corría en la dirección que se encontraba su casa- …tengo miedo, ¿Por qué Leslie diría que Kriss es un traidor? Y si lo es… ¿Eso quiere decir que mi hermano también lo es…? –La niña corría desesperadamente entre los árboles esperando encontrar un rastro en el camino que le indicase que estaba corriendo en la dirección correcta. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que pudo divisar el puente que había construido junto a su hermano, y cuando finalmente logró encontrarlo pudo tranquilizarse un poco- …debería hablar con mi hermano… o… __**Debería ir a hablar con mi padre. **__Sí, eso es, él sabrá qué decirme acerca de todo esto… pero tendré que explicarle todo muy claramente… él definitivamente me creerá y me aconsejará"_

Con la mente un poco más clara la niña se dirigió con mayor tranquilidad hasta su casa para luego entrar en ella y buscar a su padre en todas partes. Ese día su padre había pedido un descanso debido a un pequeño incidente que había ocurrido en su trabajo, cuando Meibel habían intentado preguntarle más detalles al respecto su padre solo divagó unos segundos para luego decirle que eran problemas de adultos.

-¡Papá! –Llamó enérgicamente una vez más- ¡Tengo algo que preguntarte!

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su padre, lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente con la camisa desarreglada y los zapatos colgando de sus pies, mientras roncaba sonoramente formando unas ruidosas gárgaras entremezcladas con el ruido de sus ronquidos. Ante tal visión no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas por el divertido espectáculo, ante lo cual su padre despertó sobresaltado y visiblemente molesto. Mirándola en un comienzo de forma amenazante, y tras darse cuenta de quien se trataba, suavizó la mirada y extendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo. Ante lo cual la pequeña no dudo un segundo, lanzándose alegremente a los brazos de su padre.

-Y bien… -le pregunta su padre, mientras la sostiene en sus piernas- ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

- ¡Papá eres genial!

- Y ahora, ¿A qué viene ese comentario?

- Es solo que estabas durmiendo cuando llegué a tu habitación… ¡Y aun así supiste que quería preguntarte algo!

- Y dime, ¿Por qué otra razón me despertarías de esa manera, si no fuera porque me quieres pedir alguna cosa?

- No es eso…

- ¿Ah, No?

- Es que papá… hay algo que quiero contarte…

0_0

-¡Meibeeeeeel! –gritaba desesperadamente Jess mientras corría de un lugar a otro sin tener en mente ningún destino en específico.

- Jess… ya está oscureciendo, lo más probable es que Meibel haya vuelto a casa –intentó tranquilizarlo Leslie- Y además… no se me ocurre que haya ido a otro lugar que no sea ese…

- Lo sé… es solo que si está en casa desde un comienzo –le explicó el rey de Terabithia- no importa si la busco durante horas, pues ella estará segura

- No entiendo tu lógica…

- En ese caso, escucha la otra parte de la explicación

- Te escucho –asintió Leslie un poco avergonzada por su impaciencia

- En cambio, si voy a buscarla a casa y pierdo tiempo en ello… y Meibel se encontrase realmente perdida en el bosque…

- Eso solo le daría más tiempo para adentrarse aún más en lo profundo del bosque, ¿No es así?

- Veo que lograste entender mi punto

Los dos miembros de la realeza continuaron con su búsqueda, hasta que algún guerrero Terabiano llegase con alguna noticia acerca del paradero de Meibel. Cuando apareció repentinamente uno de los mensajeros del rey ante su presencia con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

-Los guerreros Terabianos encontraron a la princesa… está sana y salva en casa.

-¡Me alegro de oír eso! –Respondió enérgicamente Jess- ¡Vámonos Leslie!

0_0

Una vez que terminó de explicarle acerca de todo lo que sabía acerca de Terabithia, y lo poco que sabía acerca de la situación actual en la cual se encontraban, esperó pacientemente a que su padre digiriera la historia y pudiese responderle.

- Hija… yo nunca te he prohibido algo que quieras hacer, ¿Cierto?

- No, papi

- Y jamás te he prohibido juntarte con alguien, ¿No es así?

- No, papi

- Pues, en ese caso… esta será la primera vez

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó asustada.

- Juntarte tanto tiempo con el descarrilado de su hermano y esa amiga extraña que tiene no te ha hecho ningún bien, lamento tener que decirte esto, pero… TE PROHIBO ESTRICTAMENTE volver a ese bosque por tu cuenta, con tu hermano o esa niña, no me importa que creas que son tus amigos, ¡Los amigos jamás deberían hacerte daño! ¡Y eso es lo que ellos están haciendo, están perjudicando tu salud mental hija!

- Eso no es cierto… ¡Terabithia existe! ¡Todo lo que te conté es real!

- Vas a hacerle caso a tu padre, es una orden

- ¡No puedes evitar que esté con mi hermano!

- Eso no es lo que he dicho, no puedes ir con él al bosque, ¡Ni jugar a esas cosas extrañas con las cuales se desaparecen por días para luego volver en un terrible estado! –el padre de Meibel se paró bruscamente, mientras observaba a su hija con una mirada llena de cólera- ¡AHORA LO ENTIENDO TODO! ¡Ese Jess es un total desastre! ¡No le basta con querer arruinar su vida, también quiere arruinar la de su hermana!

- ¡Papá, no digas eso de Jess! ¡Yo lo quiero mucho y él a mí! ¡Somos familia papá!

- ¡NO SE DIGA MÁS! –Agarró a su hija, fuertemente por las muñecas para luego arrastrarla a su habitación- ¡Estás castigada hasta que te des cuenta de lo que es mejor para ti!

- Pero… papá… -pequeñas lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos. _**"Papá no me quiere**__… -pensó deprimida- …no sé cuando podré volver a ver a Jess y a Leslie… y parece que ellos están peleados… no sé que hacer. ¡Tengo tanto miedo!" -_…papi… yo te quiero… por favor no me hagas esto…

- ¡Tú te lo has ganado! –la empujó adentro de la habitación, para luego cerrar fuertemente la puerta y colocarle llave para evitar que su hija pudiese salir de allí- Cuando te des cuenta de que solo quiero protegerte de la locura de tu hermano podrás salir…

0_0

- Estoy tan aliviada de que Meibel esté bien… -comentó de improviso la reina de Terabithia mientras caminaban de regreso a sus 'hogares'- …por un momento pensé que… -"¿Cuánto sabrá Jess realmente?- se preguntó por un momento antes de continuar- Será mejor que le pregunte…"

- ¿Pensaste que…? –continuó el chico de ojos claros, un tanto intrigado.

- Jess, sabes que el señor de la oscuridad se encuentra en uno de los tres miembros de la realeza y puede modificar ciertos factores de la realidad alterna que han creado, ¿No es cierto?

- Algo así me contó Kriss… más específicamente me comentó que lo más probable es que tú… -"¿Estará bien si se lo digo de esta forma? –Pensó deliberadamente- no quisiera dañarla ni ofenderla de alguna forma…"

- Sí, en un comienzo así fue, el señor de la oscuridad me engañó dentro de mis pensamientos para ocultarles la verdad…

- Eso lo explica todo, pero… ¿En un comienzo?

- Ya no está en mí… por lo que ahora lo más probable es que vaya tras…

- ¡Oh, no! –Exclamó sorprendido- ¡MEIBEL!

- Es por eso que estaba tan preocupada…

- ¡Rey y Reina! –Se escuchó desde lo profundo del bosque- ¡Tengo noticias urgentes acerca de la princesa Meibel!

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntaron preocupados al unísono.

- ¡La princesa Meibel ha sido reprendida por su padre y este la encerró en su cuarto!

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y asintieron ante sus pensamientos

-Entonces era verdad…

0_0

La princesa de Terabithia se encontraba junto a su cama, sentada en el suelo con sus piernas recogidas y sus brazos alrededor de estas. Ya no lloraba, no surgían más lágrimas de sus ojos por más que lo intentara. Un dolor punzante atravesaba su corazón y el tumulto de sus pensamientos no le permitían sosegarse, como para tomar una decisión o para idear un plan para salir de allí. Quien estaba bien o mal ya no parecía importarle, solo quería que su padre fuese cariñoso nuevamente con ella y poder jugar junto a Jess y a Meibel sin importar lo que hubiese sucedido realmente.

- Sácame de aquí, hermano… -suspiraba tristemente, sin la menor esperanza de que este pudiese escucharla- …yo… no volveré a revelar ningún secreto que tu me cuentes, te lo prometo. Pero, por favor, sálvame…

Una oscura y densa niebla comenzó a surgir alrededor de la pequeña, adoptando un tétrico color negro a medida que se expandía. La niebla comenzó a rodearla lentamente y a hundir a Meibel cada vez más en ella. Hasta que un sutil ruido sobresaltó a la niña y la sacó de sus pensamientos, logrando que estuviese en estado de alerta y que la neblina desapareciese nuevamente. Las esperanzas de que su hermano hubiese llegado hasta allí para salvarla le dieron la suficiente fuerza como para disolver la neblina sin darse cuenta.

- ¿J-Jess…? -preguntó cautelosa, evitando hablar muy fuerte para que su padre no la escuchase- …prometo ser una buena hermana, la mejor de todas. Jamás volveré a contar un secreto tuyo o a molestarte de nuevo, te haré caso en todo lo que me digas. Pero, por favor, sácame de aquí… papá está raro y me da miedo, no parece ser el mismo de siempre…

- ¿Meibel? –la voz de su hermano se escuchó fuerte y claro en toda la habitación. Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron de felicidad- ¿Estás herida? ¿Papá no te ha hecho daño, cierto?

- No, papá jamás haría algo como eso…

- Ese hombre que te ha encerrado en tu habitación no es nuestro padre, no sé si habrás escuchado todo lo que Kriss me dijo… -intentó explicarle- …sin embargo, no puedo explicártelo ahora, no tenemos tiempo. Debes confiar en mí.

- Lo haré, solo dime que tengo que hacer y te obedeceré, pero Jess… ¿En dónde estás?

- Camino a casa junto a Leslie, vamos a rescatarte juntos, no nos tardaremos mucho en llegar –al escuchar estas palabra la princesa de Terabithia se sintió un poco decepcionada al saber que su hermano aún no estaba junto a ella, después feliz por que él y Leslie no estuviesen peleados, o al menos eso suponía… y finalmente, confundida.

- ¿Por qué puedes hablar conmigo si aún no estás aquí? –al decir estas palabras se dio cuenta de otra cosa, su padre podría escucharlo, Jess hablaba muy fuerte- Además, habla más despacio. Papá puede escucharte.

- No puede –respondió tajante- porque si esta realidad alterna tiene la misma lógica que la realidad, mis inventos no afectan a los humanos. Y la razón por la cual puedes escucharme, es porque he inventado un par de transmisores de radio. Uno de los cuales se lo he entregado a un mensajero Terabiano, para que llegase primero que nosotros y yo pudiese ponerme en contacto contigo antes de llegar y planificar tu huida.

- Hermano… -_"No entiendo aún eso acerca de la realidad alterna… -pensó confundida la pequeña- …pero es cierto que las personas que no están relacionadas a Terabithia no pueden ser afectados por algo que sea de nuestro mundo… recuerdo que me lo habían explicado antes" _Al momento que la niña se asombraba por el ingenio de Jess, el mensajero anunciado anteriormente salió de su escondite. Lugar en el cual había permanecido oculto hasta que Jess diese pie a su entrada- …eres un genio

- Je je… -un ruido sordo se escuchó al otro lado del radio- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Leslie?

-Te lo mereces por presumido… -se justificó la aludida, fingiendo estar enfadada por ello- …llegaremos en un momento Meibel, solo tienes que estar tranquila. A partir de ahora, todo saldrá bien. Ahora, el tonto de Jess te dirá que tienes que hacer, habla tontito

- Que graciosa Leslie… -el rey de Terabithia tomó el radio en sus manos y pensó en la manera más simple de explicarle a su hermana cómo iba a escapar: decirle exactamente que debía hacer sin dar mayores justificaciones acerca del porqué- …escucha Meibel, en primer lugar…

- Tú y Leslie… no están peleados… ¿Cierto?

- No… -la pregunta desconcertó a Jess por un momento, sin embargo, decidió que más tarde arreglaría ese mal entendido._ "Ahora no tenemos tiempo para estos por menores –pensó rápidamente- lo más importante es asegurarme del estado físico y emocional de Meibel" _- …no entiendo por qué piensas que nos hemos peleado, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Aunque los amigos peleen, no dejarán de ser amigos… se reconciliaran porque así son los mejores amigos. ¿No lo crees?

- ¡Sí! –respondió enérgicamente la pequeña, sonriendo de oreja a oreja "Después de todo fue mi imaginación… que alivio"

- Bien, en ese caso tienes que esperarme justo en frente de la ventana y abrirla suavemente –le explicó brevemente- yo llegaré por ti antes de que te des cuenta, solo tienes que abrirla completamente una vez que me veas a través de ella, ¿Entendiste?

- Sí, lo haré bien. Lo prometo

- En ese caso, te veo en un minuto… -antes de 'cortar la comunicación' para no seguir exponiendo a su hermana al peligro de ser descubierta, dudó un segundo y después de meditarlo rápidamente, acercó el radio a su oreja para pronunciar una última frase antes de cortar- … por cierto, te quiero mucho. No lo olvides…

- Ten por seguro que no lo olvidaré hermano –respondió Meibel para sí misma una vez que Jess había cortado la llamada.

La adrenalina de 'fugarse de casa', la impaciencia que sentía por que su hermano llegase antes de lo previsto, el temor de que no lo lograse… Todos estos sentimientos se fundían y se entremezclaban para dejar paso a una sola emoción: El miedo._**"¿Y si el señor de la oscuridad lo atrapa?**__ –se preguntó aterrorizada __**ante la idea que venía a su mente- Y si… yo fuera la carnada?"**_ La incertidumbre de la pequeña crecía cada vez más, a medida que los segundos pasaban y no había rastros de su hermano por ninguna parte. Ya se encontraba frente a la ventana, la había abierto tan solo un poco, justo como su hermano se lo había ordenado… sin embargo, él aún no aparecía. _"Debo confiar en él… -pensó la princesa de Terabithia, para infundirse valor- …después de todo, él logro derrotar al señor de la oscuridad. Y todo esto no parece ser real… más bien siento como si estuviese atrapada dentro de un sueño… más bien una pesadilla"_

- No se inquiete, su majestad –intentó tranquilizarla, el mensajero Terabiano- el rey Jess no estaba muy lejos de este lugar cuando lo encontré, no mentía cuando le dijo que llegaría en un minuto

- G-Gracias… -la niña de cabellos dorados lo miró agradecida. Confiaba en su hermano, pero el testimonio del pequeño mensajero le dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba para esperar a su hermano pacientemente

- ¡Meibel! –se escuchó nuevamente por el radio- ¡Meibel, responde!

- Estoy aquí, Jess

-Asómate por la ventana

Meibel hizo lo que le ordenaron y una vez que enfocó la vista pudo observar claramente la figura de su hermano y su amiga Leslie debajo de la ventana. Jess se encontraba sujetando una escalera. Ésta se encontraba unida a una palanca, la cual era girada por el rey de Terabithia incansablemente. Leslie se encontraba sujeta a los últimos peldaños de ésta, mirando aliviada a la pequeña Meibel.

- Ven, yo te ayudo a salir por la ventana –Leslie extendió una mano para ayudar a la princesa a 'escapar de su prisión'.

Meibel abrió rápidamente la ventana para luego estirar su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, en el momento en el cual terminó de abrir la ventana sintió unos fuertes ruidos provenientes del interior de su casa. La intensidad del estruendo provocó que la pequeña saltara del susto y perdiese momentáneamente el equilibrio.

- ¡Apúrate, Meibel! –Gritó su hermano desde el inicio de la escalera- ¡No tuvimos suficiente tiempo como para reunir una tropa muy numerosa, así que debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos!

- Jess tiene razón –corroboró Leslie- dame tu mano, Meibel. ¡Ahora!

La aludida se apresuró en sacar la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la ventana y estirar su brazo con todas sus fuerzas hasta dónde se encontraba la reina de Terabithia. El ruido se volvía cada vez más intenso, y la tensión controlaba cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba la princesa de Terabithia, estaba aterrorizada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente de par en par para dar paso a una figura distorsionada de lo que era su padre, la cual estaba rodeada de unos diez guerreros Terabianos, lo cual podría haber sido una buena cifra si estos lograsen hacerle daño.

- ¡Te tengo! –Leslie rodeó a la pequeña con sus brazos y la atrajo a sí, para luego bajar rápidamente la mirada- ¡Jess, bájanos ahora!

El rey de Terabithia obedeció inmediatamente las instrucciones y las bajó en un menor tiempo del que se había demorado subiendo a Leslie. Una vez que ambas se encontraban junto a Jess, éste subió a la motocicleta que había utilizado antes con Leslie para llegar hasta allí y miró desesperadamente a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Al ver la expresión de Jess, no dudaron ni un segundo y se subieron junto a él en la motocicleta. El rey Terabiano encendió la moto y sacó de su bolsillo una arma que había estado guardando desde el día que se encontró con el señor de la oscuridad y disparó una luz de bengala, justo en frente de la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación de Meibel.

- ¡RETIRADA! –anunció firmemente, al momento que arrancaba a máxima velocidad hacia cualquier lugar que pudiese llevarlo lejos de allí.

- ¿A dónde vamos, hermano? –preguntó Meibel un poco más calmada.

- Al fuerte de Terabithia –respondió Leslie. _"Es obvio que Jess no tiene idea a dónde dirigirse en una situación como esta"_

- Exactamente –corroboró el niño de ojos claros._ "Buena idea, Leslie"_

Una vez que llegaron al fuerte de Terabithia, todos bajaron tranquilamente de la motocicleta, como si supieran que a partir de ese momento ningún mal podría acecharles, debido a que se encontraban en un lugar especial… seguro… y lo más importante, juntos. Subieron al fuerte en silencio, una vez que llegaron allí arriba los tres se sentaron juntos, apoyados mutuamente el los brazos del otro. Sin que ninguno de los tres se atreviese a empezar la conversación.

- ¿Podrían decirme qué está pasando? –Meibel fue la primera en romper el silencio, se encontraba mucho más calmada de lo que se encontraba anteriormente. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre acerca de lo que estaba pasando, seguía incomodándola.

- Esto es como un sueño… –se apresuró en explicar Jess- …en el cual debemos aprender a vencer nuestros miedos y preocupaciones para poder despertar. Así que, ¿Por qué no empezamos por ti, Meibel? Y nos cuentas qué es lo que te preocupa…

- Un sueño… -repitió Meibel, asimilando lo que acaba de escuchar.

- Exactamente –le interrumpió Leslie "Me sorprende la simplicidad con la cual Jess pudo explicarle algo tan complejo –pensó asombrada la reina Terabiana- sin duda debe haber estado la forma de contárselo mientras íbamos en su búsqueda"- Es por eso que…

-…Mi padre no actuaba normal –prosiguió la princesa- …quizás es por eso. Si fuera así, ¡Entonces lo que me pasó no fue real! –Dedujo alegremente- ¡Mi papá todavía me quiere!

- Papá jamás dejaría de quererte –afirmó Jess, firmemente.

- Nadie podría hacerlo –le apoyó Leslie- eres una niña muy buena y linda como para no quererte.

- Yo… los quiero mucho… -confesó tímidamente la pequeña -son mis mejores amigos…

- Siempre estaremos juntos, sin importar lo que pase –continuó Jess- no importa si es dentro de un sueño, o en la realidad. Si somos capaces de permanecer unidos, el resto no importa.

- ¡Siempre juntos! –la reina de Terabithia abrazó a los dos hermanos efusivamente, quienes respondieron el abrazo felizmente.

Permanecieron de esa manera por un momento, para luego recostarse juntos. Meibel y Leslie, las dos se encontraban a ambos costados de Jess, quien tomó suavemente las manos de las dos niñas y las sujetó como si fuesen lo más preciado del mundo. Se quedaron de esta forma durante los próximos minutos, mirando las hojas de los árboles ser arrastradas y agitadas por el viento. Así se quedaron, hasta que lentamente los venció el sueño. Uno a uno, los tres niños se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa llena de paz y felicidad en sus rostros. Sin importar lo que sucediese después…

Eran felices

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin del Epílogo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola a todo el mundo ^^! Aquí está finalmente el último capítulo de todo el fic.

Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo (:

Tardó en llegar, es cierto, pero este es definitivamente, el cap más largo que he hecho hasta ahora así que supongo que lo puede compensar… en parte xP

Hasta otra!

Pd: Reviews?


	10. Respuesta a Santiago

hola santiago, cmo no me enviaste el mensaje conectado a tu cuenta de fanfiction (si es que tienes) no puedo responderte directamente as q escribo un "cap extra" para poder responderte

La verdad ya hab a pensado hacer algo as pero hasta ahora no lo hab a hecho por el temor de que no fuese lo suficientemente bueno. Pero el ver que alguien m s piensa lo mismo me anima

Respecto a lo de "se or del fuego" es un error que comet frecuentemente al escribir el fic, resulta que al mismo tiempo que escrib a este fic, tambi n escrib a uno de la serie "avatar la leyenda de aang" as que tendr a que revisar los cap tulos (los tengo en mi computadora) y arreglar todos los detalles como ese y faltas de ortograf a que pueda tener

Supongo que ya te habr s dado cuenta de que me encantar a la idea de que enviases mi fic a la actriz que personifica a leslie Si pudieses escribir un comentario con tu mail para poder contactarte y enviarte los cap tulos corregidos, ser a genial.

As que por mi parte tienes el permiso y espero que me mantentas al tanto de si logra interesarle a la actriz y cosas por el estilo.

Muchas gracias por tu review, se despide, la autora. 


End file.
